Red Rising
by DawgHouse09
Summary: What happens when The War is over? Fairytale endings are just that- fairytales. Harry, Hermione, and Ron deal with life post-Voldemort, and discover new challenges that threaten their worlds and their relationships. Harry/Hermione, not Epilogue compliant (obviously). Rated M for adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters within, all intellectual property blah blah blah. Positive reviews will be appreciated, constructive criticism will be thanked. This is my first HP fanfic. Includes some graphic scenes (in the later chapters) of battles and "smut." I lean towards Harry/Hermione in the romance department, and this is proof of that. Questions, comments, concerns will be directed to the appropriate place.

Let it begin!

The war was over. Everyone knew how things should go after that eventful day at Hogwarts. It was obvious to anyone with eyes- Harry would finally have his time with Ginny Weasley, Ron and Hermione would accept their love for each other, and the four would Do Amazing Things as adults. It was expected. The wizarding world waited with bated breath for The-Boy-Who-Lived to take his rightful place as Minister of Magic, or at least Headmaster of Hogwarts. Ginny's prowess on the Quidditch pitch was renown, and the mold was cast for Ron and Hermione to have a rocky but intense love life as well. Everyone had the future planned for these four champions; everyone just knew what was supposed to happen next. So what went wrong?

Harry awoke late one morning, the sunlight streaming into his bedroom at Grimmauld Place. Kreacher appeared by Harry's bed with a pop, bowing and offering breakfast.

"Thanks, Kreacher, I'll be down in a minute," Harry mumbled, wiping his eyes. He slipped his glasses on and stumbled downstairs to find the elf setting three plates.

"Kreacher, what's this?"

"Master must remember that his companions will be arriving soon," Kreacher croaked.

Harry muttered an oath and dashed upstairs, throwing off his pyjamas and stuffing himself into the nearest pair of jeans and t-shirt. He ran his fingers through his mop of unruly hair and stomped back down the stairs.

"Thanks for the reminder Kreacher, I'd completely forgotten," Harry was saying as the bell rang. Kreacher rushed to answer the door and escort Ron and Hermione into the kitchen. Much to Hermione's chagrin, the elf happily served the trio their breakfast, and then with a pop disappeared.

The three ate breakfast slowly, the silence between them comfortable and casual. The emotional roller-coaster of the war was fading, and each person pondered their future. It was Hermione who finally broke the silence.

"I've decided to go back to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall has allowed me to finish out my last year," she mumbled around her fork of eggs.

Ron looked over at Harry with a familiar look of bemused disbelief. "Barking mad, this one. Go back when we don't have to?" Hermione huffed and took a deep breath, but before she could retort, Ron continued. "I read that Minister Shacklebolt is allowing anyone who fought to become Aurors without the NEWTS grades. What do you think, Harry? Give it a go?"

Harry tapped his fork on his plate, deep in thought. "I… I dunno." Harry laughed. "I've spent so long focusing on destroying Voldemort that I never gave much thought to what would happen after that."

"You could always-" Hermione started.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, why waste a year in school when our dream jobs are just waiting on us?" Ron interjected. Hermione huffed.

"Well I, for one, think that we still have lots to learn at Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, but you're right at home surrounded by mountains of dusty old books!"

Harry could sense another argument between the two- it seemed that they only stopped arguing in order to spend time snogging. His mind drifted, he didn't care to join in the "discussion." Harry thought about Ginny, wondering where she was and, oddly, what she was wearing. He didn't know how to consider his relationship with the young Weasley. Ever since Fred's funeral, Ginny had been hiding reclusively at the Burrow.

Harry interrupted the shouting match. "Ron, is Ginny still at the Burrow?"

"Bugger if I know," Ron scowled. "Hasn't left since the funeral, so yeah I figure she is."

"Maybe I can talk her into coming outside," Harry mumbled as he stood, calling for Kreacher.

"Master wishes for something?" Kreacher asked after appearing with a pop.

"Yeah, get my broom and quidditch stuff, and my chess set please. I'll take the floo to the Burrow." Kreacher bowed and scurried off.

Harry left shortly after that, giving Hermione and Ron time to themselves. The Burrow was in a subdued state. The house had been nearly destroyed by Death Eaters, but the Weasley family, along with many other well-wishers, had quickly taken to repairing everything once the war ended. Harry found Ginny in Fred's room, folding clothes.

"Hi," he ventured.

Ginny looked up, her red hair almost glowing in the sunlight. "Hi."

"I, uh, was wondering if you'd like to go out for a spin on the broomsticks? Or maybe stay in and play chess?" The words stumbled from Harry's mouth.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "I'd love to ride. If you don't come back to Hogwarts, the Gryffindor team will need me." They rode for most of the day, speeding through the sky and forgetting the world's troubles. They barely spoke beyond the demands of communicating quidditch plays and calling for breaks.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts," Harry told Ginevra during one break.

Ginny sighed and ran a finger over his hand. "I knew it. I'd dreamed of our last year there together, finding quiet places in the halls, late nights studying…"

Harry chuckled. "We will still have holidays together, and I may pop in to Hogsmeade when you can visit." They spent the rest of the afternoon riding and kissing, but when they returned to the Burrow, their relationship had ended. Molly could tell instantly, but she recognized the peace on her daughter's face and decided that the breakup was mutual and amiable. Ron and Hermione had arrived during the day, and the entire family sat down for a subdued dinner.

After dinner, Ron and the rest of the Weasley family went to meet George and take care of the last of the paperwork for Fred's estate. They'd been surprised by the money the twins had amassed from the joke shop, and George insisted on creating a scholarship fund for Hogwarts students. Harry and Hermione watched them leave the Burrow, and then wandered aimlessly across the grounds before returning to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione had been staying with Harry ever since the war had ended. She wasn't sure that she could reverse the memory spell she'd used on her parents, and quietly admitted that they deserved a life of peace without magical complications. Kreacher served tea and cookies, then bid them goodnight. With a wave of his wand, Harry turned on the muggle radio. He and Hermione had taken to listening to soft jazz music before bedtime, as a way to relax from the day's activities. As often as not, they would wind up dancing softly, comfortably, as they had in the Forest of Dean when Ron left them. There was a familiarity in these dances, friendly and intimate. They never crossed the line into romantic dances, but the idea hovered in the air as they embraced that night.

"Harry, I know about you and Ginny…" Hermione started.

"Shh," Harry whispered. Holding his friend close, letting her rest her head on his shoulder, gave Harry a sense of completeness that he hadn't felt since using the Resurrection Stone to see his parents. They moved and swayed to the music, letting it wash over their consciousness, until Harry was surprised to find his hand gently cupping Hermione's bottom.

She looked at him with a crooked smile. "That feels nice," she whispered before returning her head to his shoulder. It was Harry's turn to stutter, and Hermione's turn to shush him, only she silenced him with a soft, light kiss. Their lips touched, briefly, and Harry could feel the spark of magic in the kiss.

Hermione blinked and slowly pulled back from the embrace. "Did you…?"

"No, I thought you…" Harry touched his lips.

"That was definitely magic. What does it mean?"

Harry laughed. "No clue. Never felt it before- not with Cho, or Ginny, or that one time with Draco…"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "WHAT?!"

Harry waved a finger in the air. "Gotcha! Just making sure you were paying attention."

Hermione sacked Harry on the shoulder. "Way to ruin an amazing moment, you cad." She smiled and yawned. They said goodnight and separated. Reluctantly, Harry watched his friend heading up the stairs. His eyes were drawn to her bum, and he blinked hard. Was he falling for her? Where would this leave Ron? Harry sighed. He remembered what the horcrux had done to Ron, what it had told him before he destroyed it. Harry felt a sharp stab of guilt at the thought of coming between his friends. He lay alone in his bed that night, awake for some time as he mulled over his feelings for Hermione and his guilt over the brief kiss and the emotions it had stirred.

They didn't speak of the kiss again, and soon Harry and Ron and the rest of the Weasley family were standing at Platform 9 ¾ watching Hermione and Ginny board the train.

"So what have you decided about the Auror job?" Ron asked.

"Dunno." Harry shook his head as if to clear it. "Wish it were like a story, and we just lived happily ever after, no mess no fuss."

Ron barked a laugh. "Yeah mate. Next thing you know we're pushing 40 and sending our kids off on this train."

Harry grinned at his friend as they walked back through the platform. "You'd be half bald and with a pudgy middle."

"Oy! And I suppose Mr. Boy-Who-Lived-Twice would be fit as a fiddle!"

Harry paused at the gate. "Ron, I think I'm going to wait on that Auror job."

"Bloody Hell what are you talking about?!"

"Kingsley will hold it for me, I'm sure. I want to take a little holiday, vacation some without any responsibility."

"Mate, what have you been doing all summer but that?"

Harry sighed. "Look, I just want a little more time to myself. I'll still be by for dinner on Fridays, and you're always welcome at Grimmauld Place."

Ron looked lost. "Yeah but, well, we've always done everything together."

Harry patted his friend's shoulder. "You could do with some time in your own spotlight. Have some success on your own, without being part of a team." Harry grinned. "But if they have any spiders in the Auror's office, I'll stop by and take care of them."

"Cheeky bugger," Ron laughed and they left.

Harry was true to his word, and spent the first part of September in a lazy haze. He stayed at Grimmauld Place, visited London, and considered making a trip to America. It was during one trip to Gringotts that Harry received two large surprises. The goblins led Harry into a large room with a long table, and he was soon joined by an aged, dignified goblin of some importance. The other goblins bowed low when he entered.

"Mister Potter, my name is Nagnok the Second, and I have the distinct honor and responsibility of running Gringotts Bank."

Harry bit his lip nervously. "Look, if this is about the dragon…"

Nagnok laughed. "Silence, boy! This is greater than that."

"But I want to make amends, if I can!"

"Hmm, and how would you do that?" Nagnok paused.

"Well, I… I don't really know what I can do."

Nagnok nodded. "We shall return to this issue shortly. Now, to the business which brought you here. Your vault, as you have seen, holds a moderately large sum of gold." A goblin handed Nagnok a slip of paper. "Fourteen million galleons, seven thousand sickles, and six hundred fifty three knuts." Harry blinked and stared at the goblin. "And there is this," Nagnok slid a parchment across the table.

It read, "The estate of James and Lilly Potter, listed below. One property in Godric's Hollow. The historic Potter Mansion near Hogwarts. The contents of the safe at Gringotts Bank, including 13,000,000 galleons plus various sickles and knuts. The Potter crest and signet ring, which gains entrance into the Wizengamot." There were other items listed, jewels and treasures that Harry had glimpsed in his vault. Harry swallowed and looked up. Nagnok slid a key across the table.

"The key to Potter Mansion. Also, there is this." Nagnok slid another parchment to Harry.

"The estate of Sirius Black III, listed below. Heir is listed as Harry James Potter, secondary heir (should the primary heir be deceased) is Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Property of 12 Grimmauld Place. The contents of the family safe at Gringotts Bank, including 7,000,000 galleons plus various sickles and knuts. The Black crest and signet ring, which gains entrance into the Wizengamot." Again, other items were listed.

"I believe that you already possess the physical property, Mr. Potter. Here is the key to the Black vault." Nagnok gave Harry another key. "The Black vault includes," he glanced at a slip of parchment, "Seven million, four hundred thousand galleons, three thousand sickles, and two thousand knuts." His voice hardened. "You may consider it a point of goblin nobility that, even after your 'incident,' we have not touched the property in the vaults."

Harry sighed. "This is a lot to process." He looked at the goblin. "What would you consider fair recompense for the dragon incident?"

Nagnok paused, tapping his pointed finger against his chin. "Five million galleons."

Without hesitation, Harry agreed. "Done. Please accept it with my sincere apologies for the damage to your property and reputation."

The aged goblin stood and bowed, making a motion to a servant behind him. "We shall take the money from the Black vault, leaving two million, four hundred thousand galleons, three thousand sickles, and two thousand knuts."

"I would like to see these vaults, to see what's inside them." Harry ventured.

"Of course, Mister Potter. We will bind both vaults to you with the verification of your wand. If you ever have need to replace the wand, you should notify us beforehand if possible, or as soon afterward as possible."

The rest of the day was spent cataloging the vaults contents. Harry consolidated the money into the larger Potter vault, and moved the jewels and miscellaneous items into the Black vault. He arranged an appointment with Minister Shacklebolt the next day, and a visit with Headmistress McGonagall the day after.

Kingsley approved of the wills and confirmed Harry as the heir to the Potter and Black estates, and their seats on the Wizengamot. "Just as a note, I would suggest that you settle down and produce your own heirs soon, Mister Potter. The wizarding world needs families like the Potters, and the Black name is nearly as old and pure-blooded as history itself."

Harry laughed and promised to "get right on that, sir." The minister boomed a deep laugh and offered his assistance whenever Harry needed it.

Harry's visit to Hogwarts was bittersweet. Headmistress McGonagall offered her support and help. "Trust your friends, Potter. Don't push them away simply because the battle is over. Friendship that stands such a test is to be savored during the peaceful times." With that advice, Harry strolled down to Hagrid's cottage and ate lunch with the half-giant. He felt a pull from the Forbidden Forest, and after leaving the cottage, slipped into the woods and followed his instincts.

Harry was surprised to find his meandering trail leading him towards the clearing where he'd met Voldemort. Quite by chance, as it were, he stumbled on a rock near the clearing. Looking down, Harry recognized the Resurrection Stone. With an abstracted mind, he picked it up and studied the runes written on it. Harry pocketed the stone, and wandered back towards the castle. He met Hermione and Ginny in the Great Hall at dinnertime, then walked the halls with Hermione.

Harry's friend was the same as always- bushy brown hair and a thick book tucked under one arm. They walked along a moonlit corridor, then Hermione pulled Harry into an unused classroom.

"Harry, I've…" Hermione stumbled. "I've missed you. I've seen Ron loads, but it isn't the same."

"I know. In my holiday, I kept thinking of you and our kiss," Harry answered.

"Ah, yes… About that…" Hermione blushed and fidgeted.

Harry grinned. "Let me guess- you looked it up in a book." When Hermione started to protest, Harry grabbed her shoulders and smiled. "I would expect nothing less from you! Its part of who you are, and I love that about you."

Hermione's blush returned at the mention of love. "Well that's just it," she started. "I found it, and I even forced myself to ask Professor McGonagall about it." She sat down next to Harry. "That tingle, it was magic, Harry. Look." Hermione flipped open her book and pointed to a passage. "It says that sometimes, two people are bonded through difficult situations, and their magic… Well… It says their magic falls in love."

Harry blinked. "Wait… What?"

"Professor McGonagall told me all about it. She said that if that actually happened, you've really found your soul mate. Harry, she told me that she had the same discussion with Lily Evans regarding James Potter! Harry, she thinks I'm asking for Ron!" Hermione collapsed into Harry's arms. "What are we going to do?" She sobbed.

Harry shrugged, clearly uncomfortable with the revelation. "I dunno, 'Mione." He turned and flicked his wand, causing a muggle radio to appear and start playing the soft jazz that they'd become accustomed to. Harry stood and offered Hermione his hand. "Dance? Just like before?" She stood and they embraced, swaying to the music. Their touch carried the usual familiarity, but now the romantic aura settled onto the pair and their movements embraced the idea of love. Hermione looked into Harry's eyes, and the world dissolved in her brown eyes. His senses were overcome with a feeling of caring, concern, love, and an undertone of desire, pouring from her eyes.

Without blinking, Hermione whispered, "Harry, I…" Harry stopped her with a kiss. When their lips touched, the magical spark flared again, and their kiss became hotter, hungrier. They stayed in that room for some time, swaying to soft music and letting their passion grow. Their embrace was broken when, with a soft pop, a house elf appeared and reminded Hermione of her duties as Head Girl.

Harry laughed and they separated. He promised to stay at Hogsmeade and visit tomorrow. He slept uncomfortably, but greeted the next day with a smile. He spent the day with Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, stealing moments of privacy with Hermione at every chance. After a long goodbye, he stopped by Gringotts to deposit the Resurrection Stone into the Potter vault. Harry was concerned with the compulsion that drew him to the stone, but didn't know who to talk to about it. Hermione would counsel him to destroy it, or at least lose it like he'd originally meant. Ron would run in the opposite direction, suggesting that Harry keep it and use it.

Harry worried that he now possessed two-thirds of the Deathly Hallows, and wondered if he would be drawn to retake the Elder wand like he was drawn to the stone. His weekly dinners with the Weasley family continued as usual, and Harry explored his new properties. He'd never known how vast his wealth was, nor that he had inherited a mansion. Harry wandered the dusty halls of Potter Mansion, thinking of the years spent in the Dursley's cupboard.

Harry consulted with Kreacher, then Headmistress McGonagall, and eventually indentured a house elf from Hogwarts to care for the Potter house. Harry spent that fall between his two houses (he left the cottage at Godric's Hollow intact, as a memorial to his parents), the Burrow, and Hogsmeade. His relationship with Hermione deepened, while she kept up a charade with Ron. On Hallow's Eve, he spent the night in Hogwarts, where he and Hermione lost their virginity together. Both knew that Ron should be told, but neither could bring themselves to confess their transgressions to their friend. Harry knew that Ron always feared being the third-wheel, the one overshadowed by Harry and Hermione's greatness. Holding onto Hermione was all that Ron had exclusive to Harry. It would devastate him to learn that Harry & Hermione had fallen in love.

Christmas break saw the golden trio reunited at last. They laughed and played, seeming to forget all the troubles of the world. Ron's work in the Auror office was plodding along as he studied and worked his way into good standing. Hermione's grades were- as usual- tops in the class, and she was fielding job offers from multiple offices. Harry, on the other hand, was still stuck in neutral. It seemed from the outside, that without a foe to confront, this hero was lost in the woods. Harry and Hermione stole time alone when they could, each time guiltily renewing their love and passion.

It was Boxing Day when Harry received an owl from Headmistress McGonagall, requesting his immediate presence at Hogwarts. The trio arrived quickly, and McGonagall laughed ruefully.

"I should have known that a request for one of you would bring all of you," she smiled. "Harry, I have an unusual request for you. Professors Dumbledore and Snape have both requested that you have time alone with them here." Her eyes proclaimed her opinion of the odd request, but she dutifully shuffled herself and Harry's friends out the door.

Dumbledore stared at Harry for some time from behind his half moon spectacles. Snape's portrait was empty, until the man strode back into it with his usual determined gait. "Harry, it has come to my attention that you visited the Forbidden Forest some time ago," Dumbledore began. "I also know that you procured the Resurrection Stone from its resting place." Harry merely nodded.

"Potter, do you realize the power that those two Hallows hold?" Professor Snape scowled fiercely.

"Now, Severus, do not be so harsh on Mister Potter," Dumbledore chided. "I believe that he was drawn to the stone, much as he feels drawn to my wand, yes?"

Harry nodded meekly. "Yes, Professor. I didn't know what I was doing, and I nearly tripped over it. Now, being back here, I can… I can feel the wand, like it's calling to me."

Dumbledore nodded. "Harry, you must know that you are the true wielder of all three Deathly Hallows. Before, there was much to do that kept us from exploring exactly what that meant, but it is a very significant fact."

"Headmaster, it would be extreme folly to allow a boy unfettered access to such power!" Snape exploded.

Harry felt himself nodding. "I agree with Professor Snape, sir. At the very least, holding the Elder wand would put a target on my back for anyone hungry for power."

Dumbledore smiled in his frustrating way. "Ah but, Mister Potter, you are much more talented and powerful than you credit yourself. And not only that, you have the heart of a true warrior for Good! I truly believe that you are a Champion for Hogwarts, with all four Houses inside you! Besides," Dumbledore paused then waved to Snape. "It would appear that forces even beyond my understanding are pulling the Hallows to you."

Snape snorted but continued. "You will find the Elder wand where it was put to rest, but lying atop Dumbledore's grave. No one but you can see it. Take it tonight."

"Harry, I honestly don't know what is coming, but I feel that you should be equipped with these tools. If I may provide any assistance in teaching or training you, please call on me." Dumbledore pointed off to one side, where a moleskin pouch lay atop an empty portrait. Harry fit the portrait inside the pouch slowly, then asked for a moment of privacy with Dumbledore. Snape huffed but departed.

"Professor, I have a very embarrassing question to ask."

"Ask away, my boy," Dumbledore smiled inside his portrait.

"Some time ago, when I was um... Well, I was kissing… Someone." Harry stuttered. "And when we did, we felt a spark…"

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Mister Potter! I overheard the same question directed to Professor McGonagall from Miss Granger. It does not take a great leap of imagination to discover the truth in this. What advice did you seek? How to break the news to poor Ronald? Or information on the magic behind it?"

"Well, both, sir."

"Ah, love. Such a powerful thing, as you well know. As to the first, it should be done sooner than later. I would advise you not to endanger your friendship any more than necessary. As to the second, I imagine that you already know a good deal. I also imagine that Miss Granger has studied more than she admits. The magic inside you, and her, does indeed feel some sense of love."

"Sir, can magic feel love? I never thought of magic as, well, aware."

"Oh dear me, yes!" Dumbledore laughed. "It is a limited awareness, but much more elemental." Dumbledore's eyes grew stern. "The more you are together, and the more intimate you become, the stronger the connection grows. And, my dear boy, this connection is much like a binding. You bind yourselves together with love; your magic does the same."

Harry blinked again, stunned. "So, we're bound together?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "My boy, don't look so devastated! To find such love is rare! Savor it! Enjoy it! You have earned it!" His eyes darkened again. "But share the facts with Mr. Weasley! He deserves your honesty!"

"Yes, Professor." Harry sat in silence for a moment, then thanked the Professors for the help, and left. He relayed the conversation about the Hallows to Ron & Hermione. They all sat in the Great Hall, stunned and waiting for night to fall. When it did, Harry left to retrieve the wand. Ron left to return to the Burrow. Harry spent the night with Hermione again; staying up late talking about what Dumbledore had told him, and exploring their passions together.

During one breathless moment, Hermione groaned into Harry's ear, "I find myself less and less bothered by the idea of being bound to you, Mister Potter."

Harry held her tightly. "And I find myself feeling the same," he whispered before resuming his passionate lovemaking.

The next day, Harry left the school. Both promised to work out how to tell Ron, while both promised to study the Hallows and their magical love. Harry had discovered that his mansion had an expansive library, with many books not found at Hogwarts. He studied many late nights, and it was only thanks to Blinky, the Potter house-elf, that he remembered Valentine's Day. Harry rushed to Diagon Alley and purchased several expensive gifts, then arranged a meeting with Hermione at Hogsmeade. They never left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters within, all intellectual property blah blah blah. Positive reviews will be appreciated, constructive criticism will be thanked. This is my first HP fanfic. It includes some moderately graphic scenes of smut and battles. Questions, comments, and concerns will be directed to the appropriate place.

...

Chapter 2

Easter came and went, and soon Ron and Harry were making plans to attend graduation at Hogwarts. It was then, Harry & Hermione had decided, that she would finally break off her relationship with Ron. Hermione spent the last few weeks of school finishing her schoolwork and worrying over the impending breakup. Oddly, so many memories of their time together at Hogwarts kept floating up in the days leading up to graduation. Her guilt would remind her of all of the wonderful times with Ron, while her practical side countered with memories of all the arguments they had. At times, Hermione wavered between backing out of the breakup and sticking with Ron, and going through with it to continue with Harry. Her distraction became so noticeable that Professor McGonagall called her in to talk to her.

"Miss Granger, I can't help but notice some change in your demeanor recently. I daresay that even your grades have suffered. Would you care to discuss your concerns?"

"Thank you Professor," Hermione sighed. "It's just relationship trouble." Professor McGonagall merely waited, and eventually Hermione continued. "I'm thinking about breaking up with Ronald, but now I'm not so certain."

"And why would you do that, if I may be so bold?"

"I just… We always fight and argue, and I'm beginning to wonder if we aren't supposed to be together."

McGonagall nodded her understanding but forged forward. "And has your magic led you in this direction? I remember our conversation at the beginning of the school year regarding a certain special kiss…"

Hermione blushed and became very interested in the carpeting. "That kiss wasn't with Ron," she mumbled.

"Miss Granger! I am shocked that you, of all people, would allow yourself to get into a relationship with two people at the same time!"

"Professor… It's… It's complicated!" Hermione replied and began to explain the situation. McGonagall listened patiently as Hermione described her relationships with Ron and Harry, from their first year on. Everything began to crystallize in her mind while she replayed the years. Ron's slights, jabs, and the arguments compared to Harry's loyalty, companionship, and respect. "In the end, magic spark or not, I'm just not happy with Ronald," she concluded.

Professor McGonagall eyed her student for a moment before answering. "While I am disappointed at your behavior with both boys, I finally understand your mind. I don't believe that this is some passing fancy, and you've clearly made up your mind." She smiled at last. "It will not be easy to do, but I must insist that you come clean with Mister Weasley. He at least deserves that much." Hermione left the Headmistress' office with a clear head and determined gait. She glided through her graduation on autopilot, and eventually found herself in the Gryffindor common room with Ron, who had quickly lit into her to join him in the Ministry. The conversation went downhill from there.

"Ron, we never stop arguing! I'm tired of fighting with you!" she exclaimed.

"Bloody hell d'you think anything worth anything is easy?" Ron countered.

"Yes! Sometimes, it just feels right. Sometimes, it is wrong, no matter how hard you try to force it," Hermione sighed. "Muggles have a saying- trying to fit a round peg into a square hole. Ron, that's how I feel with you. Like we're both trying to fit a round peg into a square hole." She sank into a chair near the fireplace.

"Well I'm not ready to give up on you," Ron answered.

Hermione steeled herself and shook her head. "No, Ronald, it's over. This... Us... It's not going to work."

Ron flopped onto a nearby chair. He sat there while her words sunk in. "So what now? You go off and find Krum? Or someone you met this year at school?"

Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ron. You deserve better than me."

Ron exploded. "I deserve what I've dreamed about- you! All my life, it's been 'Harry's friend Ron' or 'Weasley- the useless part of the Golden Trio,' whatever the bloody hell that is, or 'why isn't she shagging Potter instead of him?'" Ron stopped cold. "Is that it?" He asked with a deadly calm voice. "You finally made it with him?"

Harry turned a corner into the room. "I'm sorry Ron; I didn't want this to happen."

"Bullocks! I knew it! I knew it when that sodding horcrux showed it to me! What am I next to the Great Boy Who Lived?! You always win!" Ron's wand dropped into his hand.

Slowly, Harry raised his own hand, brandishing the Elder Wand. "Ron, I won't hurt you. Don't do this."

"Bugger this! You ALWAYS win!" Ron threw hexes and curses at the pair, but Harry's defensive spell held firm. He continued, his voice growing hoarse and his arm quivering with exhaustion, until he fell to the floor, weeping.

Harry dropped his shields and Hermione rushed towards Ron, but his head shot up, eyes wet and red. He growled "Arse this!" and grabbed his wand and with his last bit of strength, hurtled out the door.

Hermione collapsed in his spot, crying uncontrollably. Harry joined her. Eventually, they dried their eyes and stood. They looked around sadly, gathered Hermione's trunk, and left Hogwarts. In the days following graduation, Hermione acted sullen, pensive, and standoffish. Finally, almost two weeks later, she sat down for dinner with Harry.

"Harry, I'm sorry that happened," she began.

"I know, 'Mione. I am too." Harry sighed. "We knew it wouldn't go well, so we kept putting it off. Just made it worse in the end."

"What... What about Ron? Have you heard anything?" They had both owled letters to the Burrow and the Auror office, hoping for reconciliation.

"Nothing yet. It may be too soon." Harry left it unspoken that they would both continue to try.

Hermione sighed. Eventually she said, "We need to move forward. What did you find about the Hallows? Even with access to the restricted section, I couldn't find much mention beyond the myths and storybook tales." She moved her chair next to Harry. It was the first move of intimacy either had made since graduation.

"Unfortunately, my search was the same. Storybooks, legends, nothing more. Dumbledore is clueless as well."

"This may be a bloody obvious question, but what happens when you hold all three together?" Hermione asked.

"I... Well… I don't know, I haven't tried." Harry laughed ruefully. They talked on into the night, cuddled up in front of the fireplace, and eventually made their way to bed, together.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry scowled at the Daily Prophet. "Well, I have news on Ron," he sighed.

Hermione grabbed the paper. "Auror-in-training Ronald Weasley resigned yesterday, citing personal reasons. Before leaving, he got into an altercation with an unknown Ministry official, which led to _half of the Auror department being burned with Fiendfyre!_! Harry, we have to stop him!"

"How? That article says he's disappeared- gone into hiding. I've sent an owl to the Burrow; I may try sending a patronus if that doesn't work." Later that afternoon, Harry's owl returned with a brief reply from Molly Weasley.

"Mr. Potter, Ronald is not with us, and as your messages are a constant source of pain for our family, I would ask that you refrain from sending them. My daughter was devastated by the news of your _relationship_ with Miss Granger, and I fear that my poor Ronald may be lost because of your indiscretion. Please favor us with no more correspondence."

Harry sighed and tossed the letter to the table. He quickly composed a final reply, which simply said, "I'm so sorry for the hurt I have caused you," and sent the answer on its way.

Harry and Hermione spoke with Dumbledore, and then Harry nervously collected the three Deathly Hallows in the study. Hermione cast protection charms on the room, and finally they were ready. Harry took the stone in one hand, threw the cloak over his shoulders, and held the Elder Wand in his hand.

They waited expectantly, and for a while nothing happened. Harry was about to give up, when he noticed a shadow in the corner. The room chilled ominously and Harry's nose wrinkled. The air seemed to fill with the reek of a charnel house.

"'Mione, what's that?" He pointed.

Hermione gasped and shrank back behind Harry. A hooded figure, much like a Dementor, floated into the room. Death stopped before Harry, and a dry voice whispered "_Master."_ Harry blinked and stepped back, shielding Hermione from the being.

"You are?" He asked hesitantly.

"_You know me well, master, as we have met twice already."_ The form seemed to hiss.

"Death?" Harry shivered.

"_Yessss."_

"What do you mean, Master?"

"_He who commands the three tools becomes Master of Death."_

Harry waited, and then replied. "Go on, tell me more."

"_Master of Death. You cannot be touched by death. You can command death unto any you desire. You can call back any that you desire."_ The breathy whisper paused. _"There is much to learn in death, as you well know. Wisdom becomes you, Master, although one may never have too much."_

Harry choked on a breath. "Death, was that a compliment or cheek?" The dry voice did not reply. "Does this only go into effect when I hold all three?"

"_No. You have claimed ownership, joined the Hallows, and are Master even without holding the tools."_

Harry questioned Death for some time, and then exhaustedly sent it away. Blinky and Hermione comforted him, and he rested for two days. They continued to study the Hallows, trying to contact Ron, and July melted into August.

Harry stood from breakfast one morning and glanced at Hermione. "'Mione, we've been at it for months on end. Let's take a holiday."

Hermione smiled warmly. "Sounds smashing. Tell me more!"

"Where would you like to travel? South France? Italy? America?"

"We've been secluded for some time. Let's go somewhere exciting!"

Harry laughed. "Hermione Granger, looking for big-city excitement?! Whatever happened to you?"

"New York! Let's visit America!" She grinned. They spent the day planning the holiday. Hermione being Hermione, planned every day and included multiple visits to New York's famed libraries.

The day for their vacation arrived, and they traveled to New York via International Portkey. The week flew by as the couple forgot their cares and experienced life as a young, free couple. Hermione got Harry drunk and they both woke up with matching tattoos. Their bonding grew tighter, their love stronger, and when they returned to England, they were whispering together about their future together.

Ron arrived the night after their return. He looked haggard, almost swarthy- an odd look coupled with his red hair. He seemed to seethe with power as he stood by the door. "Thought I'd come by and try to reconcile with you lot," he started. "Then found out you were traipsing all across bloody America like some sodding royalty."

Hermione looked at Ron with sadness in her eyes. "Ron, please, don't do this."

Harry's eyes mirrored Hermione's. "Don't go down this path, please, my friend."

"Friend!" Spat Ron. "Right bunch of friends you are! Sneaking off shagging behind my back. Bloody second coming of Merlin Harry Potter always gets what he wants!"

"You know it isn't like that, Ron!" Hermione squealed. "Harry isn't like that!"

"Sod off, you twit!" Ron's words seemed to hit Hermione in the stomach, and she choked back a sob. "Where's your fancy wand now, Potter? Weren't expecting company to come? Figured you didn't need a wand anymore after killing Voldemort?" Ron's wand appeared, pointing directly at Harry.

Harry raised his hands slowly, opening them towards Ron. "I don't have it. Ron, I won't fight you." Ron threw hexes and jinxes at Harry, but they deflected off harmlessly. "You are my friend, Weasley, I won't fight you!"

Ron grimaced and screamed. "Crucio!" Hermione screamed in fear, but Harry stood rock still, his face showing nothing.

Harry reached out for Ron, who watched with disbelief and fear. Before Harry could reach him, Ron turned and Apparated away.

Summer was fading into fall when news began to appear in the Daily Prophet about a new, dark army on the underground. Harry and Hermione had diligently studied the Hallows, consulted with Death for many long hours, and Harry's power and influence had increased. Although he generally abstained from any voting, he held his place on the Wizengamot and his voice was respected amongst the leadership of the Ministry of Magic.

One day in late September, Harry met Hermione at Diagon Alley in front of the Weasley joke shop. George maintained a strained-but-friendly relationship with Harry, and Potter always patronized the shop when he was nearby. Hermione had a giggly, giddy look to her eyes when they met. "I've found something we simply must try!" she breathed seductively in Harry's ear. "Let's go to Grimmauld Place!"

Harry was practically dragged along behind her, admittedly admiring the sway of her figure as she led him through the crowds.

"Enjoying the view?" Hermione tossed back to him.

"Very much," Harry smirked. "Now, what's this all about?" He asked as they stepped through the doorway.

Hermione shoved Harry against the wall, plastering her body against his, crushing her lips against his. Once she'd satisfied her momentary passion, she held her wand playfully. "I found a spell," she sang.

Harry's eyebrow lifted curiously. "What sort of spell?" Hermione reached into her moleskin pouch and pulled out a book, flipping it open to the page she wanted. "For binding of love, passion, and sexuality." Harry looked up skeptically. "Sounds like just another love potion, 'Mione." Her eyes coaxed his back to the page. "This spell will not affect two who are not already in love, but for two already bound by love; this will greatly increase their joy together." He scowled again. "Like I said…"

Hermione exploded with a huff. "Oh, honestly Harry! Look at the author!"

"Nicolas Flamel…" Harry's voice drifted off. He returned to reading quickly. "A binding of mutual love and submission, which will bear a visible mark on the two so enchanted. Be warned, this spell will greatly increase the sexual appetite and the hunger for more and varied lovemaking." Harry read further, seeing a mention of other connections that would form and grow through the spell.

Hermione grabbed the book before Harry could finish. "Let's do it!" she urged. She teased a finger over the belt of his pants. "You do trust me, don't you?" she sang.

Harry laughed and threw up his arms. "I surrender! Kreacher, please make sure that we aren't disturbed." Kreacher appeared with a pop and bowed. Hermione drug Harry upstairs and ripped his clothes off hungrily.

They stood together, naked, holding their wands and reciting the incantation in unison. The room hummed with magic, their eyes closed with the power of it, and when it dissolved, they looked down expectantly. On the inside of both left forearms was a long, black tattoo of runes that Hermione translated into "Love binds, love commands, love obeys." Harry's erection proved his hunger for Hermione, and the night was spent in passionate, energetic sex. Whenever one or the other would call for rest, the partner would let loose a flow of magic that reenergized them both. Thus, it was well after dawn before Harry and Hermione collapsed into a deep sleep.

They awoke almost 24 hours later, feeling refreshed and very, very in tune with each other. Harry sensed Hermione's presence, and could feel her magic within her. He found that when he caressed his tattoo, Hermione would react pleasurably. Likewise, Hermione would tease Harry with unexpected waves of pleasure radiating from his tattoo. Harry found himself falling deeper into love with Hermione, and found that she could easily convince him to follow her lead- especially in the bedroom. When questioned about this, Hermione just smiled and stroked her tattoo, reducing Harry to a mess of arousal.

Just a week later, Hermione decided to explore her newly-found dominant streak. "Oh Harry, dear," she called through Potter Mansion. Blinky appeared and directed Hermione to the study. "Gah, I hope he's not studying with Death," she mumbled and hurried down the hallway. Pleasantly, she found Harry bent over a book of ancient runes. She crept behind him and lightly teased the tattoo on her forearm.

"Oooohhhhh," Harry groaned hotly. "I know you're back there, you minx."

Hermione grinned and tickled the tattoo again. "I'm back here, and I'm in the mood for some randy fun, dear. What do you say?"

Harry arched back against the chair. "Oh 'Mione! Yes!"

Hermione pulled Harry into a deep, wet kiss and Apparated them into the bedroom. With a flick of her wand, Harry stood naked. His hunger stood proudly between them. Hermione savored the lustful surrender in Harry's eyes, and vowed to use it to her advantage- multiple times- over the course of the evening.

"Oh my," she teased. "What to do now?" Hermione grinned an evil grin and licked her tattoo.

"Oh holy hell!" Harry cried out, writhing on the bed.

"Ah-ah-ahhh no cumming without my permission!" she teased, materializing ropes to tie her lover to the bed. Hermione teased Harry for what seemed like hours, bringing her orgasm count up higher and higher as the night progressed. Before being released, Harry had kissed and licked every inch of her body, even paying an unexpected bit of attention to her bum.

As he begged for release, Hermione shook her head. "I think we'll just finish up like this, dear," she smiled. She took him into herself and rode his throbbing manhood to another orgasm, and then freed his left hand in order to press their tattoos together. They'd discovered that such a connection sent them both plummeting over the cliff into a sea of pure lust, and their orgasms crashed through their bodies simultaneously. When she regained consciousness, she realized that Harry had broken the ropes and they were on the floor across the room, dozing with her draped across his body. Hermione tapped Harry a few times to wake him up, and he groaned before fluttering his eyelashes open and looking around.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, what happened?" He gasped when he looked around the room. The bed was a wet mess of ripped sheets and the mattress was hanging off the bed, pillows were everywhere, there even appeared to be scratches on the walls, and both of them sported a few bruises and scratches of their own.

Hermione laughed weakly. "You know- when we rub these," she indicated their tattoos "together, things just go a little crazy."

Harry looked around pointedly. "A little?" They pulled themselves up and cleaned up, then asked Kreacher to fix breakfast before tackling the cleanup job in the bedroom.

After breakfast, sipping coffee in the study, Harry looked at Hermione. "Um, 'Mione, I have a question or two for you."

Hermione smiled and closed her book. "Yes?"

"First, where did that dominant streak come from? –Not that it was bad- I loved it!" Harry almost blushed. "It was… Amazing! But totally unexpected."

Hermione smiled. "I think being with you brings it out. I've always been sidekick-status with The Boy Who Lived, this gives me the chance to put that little brat in his place," she teased.

"You know that you're more than sidekick material in my eyes," Harry promised fervently. "Which brings me to my second question." Kreacher popped into the room, handing Harry a small box, and then disappeared. Harry smiled, his heart hammering in his chest as he knelt by Hermione's chair. "I had a big elaborate speech planned out, with lots of romance and flowery words, but then, that's not really me is it? So, instead, I'll just ask you: Hermione Jean Granger, would you be my wife?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters within, all intellectual property blah blah blah. Positive reviews will be appreciated, constructive criticism will be thanked. This is my first HP fanfic. It includes some moderately graphic scenes of smut and battles. Questions, comments, and concerns will be directed to the appropriate place.

...

Chapter 3

The news seemed to spread across wizarding Britain like wildfire- Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were engaged. No one knew the whereabouts of the last member of the golden trio, as Ron Weasley had disappeared some time ago and hadn't been heard from since. Also curious was the seeming softer stance the Malfoy family had taken against those they considered "blood traitors." It was rumored (but never confirmed or even investigated) that Weasley and Malfoy had somehow fallen in together, and the sleazier newspapers wondered if they were perhaps in a relationship of their own.

The Potter wedding had not been announced, no date had been set, yet the world seemed to wait, almost expecting a surprise announcement daily. Harry and Hermione were busy, though, and had been deep in study with Death ever since their engagement. They had almost become accustomed to the constant chill and charnel house reek that appeared whenever Death was nearby.

"Hermione, get this- I can find anyone's whereabouts, no matter what!" Harry exclaimed.

"How can that be?" Hermione asked. "A spell? Something like a pensive?"

Harry shook his head. "Not at all! You know how Death always finds its victim? I just have to ask Death to find so-and-so, and poof! He figures it out!"

Hermione warily eyed the shadowy figure they'd grown accustomed to visiting the house. "So… Have you…"

"Not yet, I wanted to bring you in on it first," Harry answered. Hermione nodded, and Harry turned to Death. "I want to know the location of Ronald Weasley."

Death bowed and dissolved into smoke before disappearing. It was merely minutes before Death reappeared and spoke in that dry, whispering voice. "_The one you seek is at Malfoy Manor."_

"So the rumors were true. What on earth is he doing there?" Then a thought occurred to Harry. "Can you listen in to his conversation?"

The voice carried a tone of outrage. _"You would use Death as a common spy?"_

Harry laughed ruefully. "That does sound a bit demeaning, doesn't it? Just for information's sake, is it possible for you to?"

"_Of course, Master."_The voice hesitated. _"It does become evident that your curiosity about this human is born out of friendly concern. Put that from your mind, Master, as the one you seek is no longer concerned with friendship with you or your mate."_

"I can't just forget him," Harry sighed.

"_That friendship, offered but not returned, may soon cause you great trauma, Master."_

"I will not abandon my friend."

"_The last time you met the human Weasley, you were protected by my presence. I cannot touch you, but physical harm may still fall on you."_ Death glanced towards Hermione. _"Or one you love."_

"It's a risk I'll take," Harry answered immediately. Hermione nodded her agreement.

Death seemed to sigh. _"Then one would suggest that you keep your wand close by and reinforce the wards placed on this property."_

"Thank you for the advice," Harry bowed in thanks. "Is there anything else you would suggest?"

"_It is wise to seek counsel from Death. There is a rune-ward that will offer protection from what you call the Unforgivable Curses. Your mate knows of this. Transcribe it onto your form, and it will shield you even as if I were there myself."_

Hermione nodded. "You mean a tattoo?"

Death shrugged. "_Call it as you may. It must be permanent to be fully effective. Written, burned, or cut, matters not."_ Then Death disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Well, let's make a trip into London, shall we?" Harry inquired with a bemused roll of the eyes. "More tattoos…" He grumbled playfully. Harry and Hermione went into the city, spending time at muggle shopping centers while Hermione browsed clothing stores and bookstores with equal vigor. They ate a late lunch at an Italian bistro before making the decision to find a tattoo parlor- "clean and sanitary!" per Hermione's requirements.

Later that day, Harry and Hermione returned from their shopping trip, sporting new runes inked on their inner arms and armloads of shopping bags. Harry was learning the joys of shopping with his fiancé. He didn't mind waiting while Hermione browsed the racks and shelves of clothes, since he'd never had the luxury of choosing clothing as he grew up. He'd finally gotten used to the idea of shopping for his own clothes, but there was still something exciting about it, and Harry savored the opportunity to share the experience with Hermione. At dusk, a buzzing warned Harry that his wards were being tested. He waited, then Apparated by the gate. Hermione followed him. They found Ron there, curiously poking at the shields with his wand. He was dressed well, with a tailored muggle suit under a fine dress robe. His bearing showed that he commanded respect, and the only thing remaining of the Weasley that Harry remembered was the messy shock of red hair.

"You've made them stronger," he said, casually.

Harry spoke cautiously. "One can't be too careful, you know that."

Ron barked a laugh. He straightened, sliding his wand into his sleeve. "I reckoned that you'd come running just as soon as your wards were tested." He held his hands up, palms out. "Truce. Just for a moment's talk." The sun was dipping behind the trees, but gave one last flare of light that landed on Ron as he stood regally at the gate.

Harry nodded and the wards dissolved to allow Ron inside them. "Think you're all set up now, do you? Seats on the Wizengamot, loads of dosh, and the girl of my dreams hanging on your side. Reckon you've got it all sorted out, don't you?" Ron paused to control his anger.

"Ron don't be foolish- you know that's not what I wanted." Harry's voice showed his emotions.

"Bullocks! You got _her_, and that's all I ever wanted! I would've been fine with you being Mister Saved-The-World, rich and famous, if I'd just gotten her! Then you went and took the one thing I'd ever had that you didn't!"

Hermione bristled. "Ron, I am not a piece of meat to be fought over! I make my own choices!"

"Yeah, and you just _happened_ to choose the rich and famous boy that had it all!" Ron spat. "Well things are changing. Your war is over, your days are done, Potter. You beat your enemy, now it's time for you to scurry along and enjoy retirement."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Ron?" Harry scowled.

"I'm saying, changes are coming, don't try to stop them. Hide in your little manor and screw your mudblood bitch, but don't come out or trouble will find you, and hard."

Hermione reached out and slapped Ron, hard. She brandished her wand, her eyes dancing with rage. "Ronald, how dare you!"

Weasley laughed. "What? Speak the truth? Fair warning. Interfere with what's coming, and you will regret it."

A deadly cold crept into Harry's voice. "Weasley, out of respect for our friendship, I will ask you to leave. You no longer have my invitation here. If you do not leave, you will learn just what I've been doing in the last year."

"Besides shagging your little plaything? And don't think that stealing the Deathstick from a tomb is some great accomplishment, either."

"Ronald, I swear I will…" Hermione's voice was cut off when Ron pointed his wand at her.

"Sod off, mudblood." Ron turned as if to leave. "Ever since the Tri-Wizard Tournament, it's been Popular Potter and Brainy Granger. No interest in clumsy Weasley, he's just hanging on for the ride. Comic relief, right Harry?"

"I wasn't laughing when I needed you to destroy that horcrux," Harry answered.

"Yeah, and it showed me the truth about you lot, even if I was too stupid to realize it then. Funny how Voldemort was right about that, huh? Funny how your enemy can see things about you that you can't even see yourself, eh?"

A flash of insight hit Harry. "So what happened to you, Ron? What have you been doing in the past year? Made any new friends?"

Ron's eyes betrayed his surprise. "Actually, yeah. Someone you might remember. Some of the Weasleys are moving up in the world, but that's a story for another day." He turned towards the gate. "Remember my warning, Potter. Keep you and your bitch in your hole. Don't try to interfere with anything else. Your time has passed." He walked through the gate then disappeared.

The very next day, the Daily Prophet was flooded with articles about the new Malfoy alliance that would take the Wizengamot by storm. All the usual names were associated with it- Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange, Dolohov, Parkinson, Greengrass, Nott, Zabini, and others. One name showing support shocked the wizarding world: Weasley. The Malfoy Alliance seemed to stir the same old cauldron of blood purity, which never fit with the Weasley family's actions.

"What is he _doing?_" Harry scowled at the newspaper.

Hermione sighed. "Can't you see it? He was crushed when he found out about us, and he found his way to the one family who still openly hated you and me."

"Surely…" Harry paused and nodded sadly. "You're probably right, 'Mione." His eyes glistened. "But I won't stop trying to save him from whatever dark path he seems to be going down."

"Neither will I," she promised and they embraced, taking comfort in the touch.

Blinky appeared with a knock. "Master Potter, an owl arrived for you from the Ministry."

"Thank you Blinky. Please brew some tea for us," Harry took the envelope and opened it. "Looks like they are moving fast. 'As members of the Wizengamot, your presence is requested on October 1st, 8:00a.m. for an official unscheduled meeting of the Wizengamot. Sincerely, Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt.'" Without looking up, Harry asked, "Death, is Ron still staying at Malfoy Manor?"

The air chilled and a disembodied voice answered, _"Yes."_

"Well that's it then, we'll have to go and see what game they're playing."

On the first of October, Harry and Hermione traveled to the Ministry via the floo network, and arrived at the Wizengamot promptly at eight o'clock. Many members were already present, standing in knots of people in various spots. Harry recognized some of the Malfoy Alliance huddled together smugly, then noticed Neville Longbottom seated quietly in the Longbottom seat.

"Neville! What a pleasant surprise!" Harry called, shaking Neville's hand warmly. "When did you take the title?"

"My gran passed away earlier this year," Neville answered softly.

"Bloody hell, Neville, I'm sorry! I didn't know." Harry stammered. "I'm sorry, why didn't I know about it?"

Hermione slipped in beside her fiancé. "Harry has discovered a strong liking for books, Neville. Please excuse his forgetfulness." She smiled coyly. "I think he could miss the passing of the seasons if I let him."

Neville smiled. "No worries, Harry. I didn't announce it. Wanted it to be a private affair, just the family and all."

"So what's this all about?" Harry jerked his eyes towards the Malfoy Alliance.

"Guess we'll soon find out," Neville answered as Minister Shacklebolt entered the room.

Minister Shacklebolt sat at the head of the room. "This meeting will come to order," his deep voice boomed. "As a special meeting, we will move past any Old Business and move straight into New Business." He paused, eyes sweeping over the room. "If there are no objections, I will open the floor to motions."

Draco Malfoy stood and was recognized to have the floor. "As we all know, our world was saved from disaster and destruction when the Dark Lord was killed last year at Hogwarts. Some present were instrumental in that success, and others acted in opposition of the brave defenders of Hogwarts. I would take a moment to honor all those that fought bravely in that battle."

Harry leaned over to whisper to Hermione, "Notice he didn't just honor those on our side." She nodded.

"Thankfully, those dark days are behind us," Malfoy continued. "The heroes of yesteryear's wars are free to live their lives without further obligation to the wizarding world." He glanced around Harry and Hermione. "You've done your good deed. Now is the time for new leaders, new heroes, and a new order." He droned on for half an hour, extolling the virtues of a new chapter, new leadership, and "new blood" in the positions of power.

Once Draco had finished, Harry whispered, "So what was all that, besides political pandering?"

"You cad, he's positioning himself for a run at Minister of Magic," Hermione rolled her eyes.

It was then that Harry noticed a dark shape standing in the shadows by one of the doors. The figure was well dressed, stood proudly but discreetly, and yet couldn't hide the mass of red hair stringing out from under the hood. He nudged Hermione and pointed with his eyes.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. She shifted, casually testing the handle of her wand. Then, another of the Malfoy Alliance took the floor and spoke.

"The chair recognizes Blaise Zabini," Shacklebolt boomed.

"Minister, thank you," Zabini bowed floridly. "To further the words of my esteemed colleague Lord Malfoy, it has come to our attention that one household has fought bravely in the defense of wizardkind for generations. It holds a pureblood status, but has until recently been denied by circumstance the wealth appropriate for such an esteemed family." Zabini continued, heaping praises on this unnamed family for some time. In the end, Zabini told the assembly, "It would be tragic indeed if this august body of lords and ladies did not recognize the nobility already inherent in such a family. Therefore, I move that we establish and bestow Title on the Noble and Ancient House of Weasley!"

The room erupted in chaotic discussion, until finally Shacklebolt boomed "I WILL HAVE ORDER!" and silenced the crowd. "Lord Zabini has put forth a motion, is there a second?" Various hands shot up from the Malfoy Alliance.

Kingsley nodded and continued. "There is a motion, properly seconded. The vote is substantive; therefore a supermajority will be required for passage. Voting will be done using the booths provided at your seats." Boxes appeared before every member of the Wizengamot. Shacklebolt held one cube aloft. "The cube represents a vote in favor of the motion. The sphere represents a vote in opposition. Abstention may be provided by removing both cube and sphere from the booth, which nullifies that seat's vote." He waved an hourglass into existence. "The voting will conclude in ten minutes time."

"Is there no debate?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Not on substantive matters. Wonky, I know. What do we do?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. Doubt our votes would swing it one way or the other, so I'm just skipping it." He pulled both items from the booth, which then disappeared. Fifteen minutes later, the Wizengamot stood to honor and recognize the newest House of Nobility, Weasley. Ronald Bilius and Ginevra Molly Weasley stood forth to receive the issued crest and signet ring, then turned to speak to the assembly.

Surprisingly, it was Ginny that spoke. Her voice rang clear and proud in the room. "Members of this body, we thank you for an honor such as this." She bowed floridly. "We swear fealty to the Wizengamot, as everyone in this room has already done, and will live our lives hoping to bring honor to this most ancient and noble establishment." She paused.

"As our first act in this body, we would beg leave to offer our own thanks to the heroes of the Second Wizarding War, especially the Battle of Hogwarts. That most noble and ancient school stands as a testament to the timelessness and immutability of the power of magic, and it is strengthened by the noble and powerful witches and wizards that grace its halls." She rested a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Some fought bravely and diligently against evil, with no thought of themselves and willingly giving their all for their cause. Many who did never received any honorable recognition, as too often the multitudes find one object of adoration and ignore others, equally if not more worthy of accolades. It is in honor of those, less celebrated heroes, that we accept this position."

She moved to the newly installed seat for House Weasley and sat, her eyes boring into Harry's. Ron returned to the shadows, his stride haughty but cautious.

"Well met, indeed, Lady Weasley," Minister Shacklebolt intoned. "Moving on, is there any other New Business?" Kingsley waited expectantly, and then when no response was given, continued. "I will accept a motion to close the floor and this meeting." It was moved, and the meeting adjourned.

Harry looked at Hermione. "I'll talk to Kingsley, you see if you can talk to Ron," she told him quickly and they split up. Harry called out to Ron, who met his eyes but turned and vanished in the crowd. Ginny stepped into his path with a slow smile.

"Well well, Harry, fancy seeing you here." She whispered silkily. "How are things between you and _her_?" Ginny cocked her chin towards Hermione.

"We are well, thank you Ginny," Harry answered. He could see a desperate longing in her eyes, then she shook her head and her visage darkened.

"What, no warm welcome? No 'I've missed you, Ginny?' No sign of concern for your ex-girlfriend?" Ginny scowled.

"Ginny, this isn't the place to have this discussion, but I recall keeping up with you quite often while you finished school," Harry replied.

Ginny laughed, her voice mocking. "Oh but not like you 'kept up' with Hermione. We break up, and just like that, you're over me and on to her? It's not like I lost my brother, my best friend, and the love of my life all within one summer!"

Harry sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't do things the way I should have. It was selfish. Could we not do this here?" He started to walk around her, but then stopped. "Ginny, what's going on with Ron?" he asked directly.

She laughed. "Nervous, Harry? Worried about someone that knows all your little secrets and isn't stuffed in your pocket anymore?"

"I don't have any secrets, Ginny, you know that."

"Oh, I'm sure you do, doll, everyone does. As for Ronald, well, he's made some new friends. Friends who aren't going to hold him back, keep him in their shadow. Greatness rises, no matter the opposition." Ginny flicked her fingernail over Harry's lips. "Don't be the opposition, Harry. Please don't be our enemy," she whispered, then turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters within, all intellectual property blah blah blah. Positive reviews will be appreciated, constructive criticism will be thanked. This is my first HP fanfic. It includes some moderately graphic scenes of smut and battles. Questions, comments, and concerns will be directed to the appropriate place.

...

Chapter 4

Harry and Hermione sat in Kingsley's office. They had relived Harry's encounter with Ginny through Kingsley's pensive, as well as Hermione's with the Minister. Harry heard the conversation echo in his mind.

"Minister, what's this all about?"

"Miss Granger, I can honestly say I don't know. I can easily guess, though." He paused. "They are setting Ronald up to run against me for Minister."

"What? That would never work!"

Shacklebolt laughed. "Miss Granger, you may perhaps be naïve in politics. Mr. Weasley has several things in his favor. He fought beside you and Mr. Potter during the war, standing true to friendship and in opposition of the Dark Lord. His family, while pureblood, is friendly to muggle-born and he can moderate the hard line of the Malfoy family."

"But that's what I can't figure out, Minister. None of us have ever been friendly with Malfoy, and certainly never friendly to his pure-blood message. I can't believe that Ron would turn so radically."

Shacklebolt shrugged. "We may not know why or how, but it does appear that they have aligned for some purpose."

Harry shook his head. Ron and Draco were definitely up to something. Could the rumors be true- had they become lovers? At this point, it seemed the most logical reason for the change.

"Could they have Imperius'd Ron & Ginny?"

"Who can tell?" Shacklebolt replied. "We will just have to wait and see what they do next."

They thanked Kingsley and returned home. The days passed quickly between as Harry and Hermione grew increasingly passionate and exercised longer and longer bouts of lovemaking. It was common for them to spend an entire night each week in the throes of passion, not resting between sundown and sunup. Harry submitted further to Hermione's sexual domination, and she relished the control. Harry had taken to calling her Mistress Potter, and she extended her dominion outside of the bedroom. Harry regularly found himself bound, his body being used to pleasure Hermione, before begging for release and climax. Throughout it all, their love deepened, their connecting tattoos deepened, and yet the still never set a date for their wedding.

Halloween seemed to be a time when bad things happened around Harry. He was reminded of his parents' death, the troll attack in his first year at Hogwarts, and more. Halloween had been when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, and when his name appeared in the Goblet of Fire. So it was not surprising that Harry approached the holiday with some trepidation. The morning of October 31 began as routine as any other, but by lunchtime Hermione seemed restless.

"Harry, let's go out for dinner," Hermione suggested.

Harry smiled. "Sounds great to me- I'm getting tired of seeing this same room day after day." He sauntered up to Hermione. "But I must say, the scenery is lovely," he teased, running his eyes up and down over her figure.

Hermione had the good graces to blush, and then swatted his arm playfully. "You dirty boy! I may have to spank you later!"

"Promises, promises," Harry laughed. They decided on dinner at a muggle Italian restaurant so they could share a big bowl of pasta.

Hermione seemed to sense Harry's mood regarding the holiday. "Don't worry, Harry. It's just another holiday; nothing bad is going to happen. We'll spend it like any other muggle couple, away from magic and the troubles of our world."

"That sounds delightful," Harry agreed. "I've got to get past this hang-up; I mean it's not like something bad happens **every** year at Halloween. When was the last time we had a problem on Halloween? The tournament?"

"Exactly!" Hermione nodded authoritatively. "We'll go at it the muggle way, we both know how to celebrate it."

Harry laughed. "Too bad we can't go trick-or-treating!"

Hermione grinned wickedly. "I have some candy you may like…"

"Do tell!" Harry reached out and pulled Hermione to him.

"Nah-ah-ahhh, you'll have to wait until after dinner!" She pushed him away playfully. They dressed and headed for Diagon Alley- any time they were out and about, Harry insisted on visiting Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. As usual, George was cordial, but seemed too busy to chat. It saddened Harry to see the twin so solitary, and adding to it was the current friction with Ron. On the way out of the store, George stopped them and tossed Harry a package.

"'Tis my newest creation- a miniature quidditch pitch, complete with teams and everything!" George tried to smile. "Thought you might like to see it before I put them out for sale."

"Thank you!" Harry beamed. The crowd bustled around him, preventing him from talking any more. George nodded and turned to return to the till.

"It's bloody amazing," Harry mumbled at the dinner table, looking into the globe as two teams darted back and forth across the pitch. Hermione smiled and agreed. "It's too small, but I can't help trying to find the snitch," Harry laughed, tearing his eyes away from the gift and putting it away.

"It is very nice. I expect George will do well with that one," Hermione nodded. They ate slowly, savoring the chicken parmesan and wine. After dessert, they strolled downtown London, enjoying the activity of the city. Finally, Hermione pulled on Harry's hand. "I think it's time to go home," she whispered warmly. Harry nodded eagerly and they found a remote spot in order to Apparate home. Finally, Harry had a Halloween with wonderfully pleasant memories.

The calendar continued to roll onward, and Christmas began to loom on the horizon. Their Christmas celebrations were well planned out, and the couple split their time between Potter Mansion and Grimmauld Place during the holidays. Hermione read up on house elf customs, and she and Harry were planning a celebration with Blinky and Kreacher. Hermione had also begun to consider a job at the Ministry, and was pushing Harry to consider a position at Hogwarts. They were at Grimmauld Place one evening a few weeks before Christmas. Harry felt the familiar tickling emanating from his tattoo and was slipping out of his clothes expectantly when Kreacher appeared and announced the presence of a visitor at the door. Reluctantly, he and Hermione dressed and greeted their guest in the study.

They were surprised to find Ginny huddled in the study, hungrily sipping a mug of coco. "I'm terribly sorry to intrude," she shivered, "but I don't know where else to go." Harry ordered a full meal prepared for her and they sat quietly while she ate, oblivious to her surroundings.

"Please, before you do anything, perform a _finite incantatum_ to help insure my honesty," she implored. Surprised, Hermione quickly complied. Ginny managed a weak smile then returned to her meal.

"Ginny, what's going on?" Harry finally asked.

Ginny laughed. "That's a long story." She sighed and looked at Harry. "Where to start? After our breakup, we thought things would be fine- Ron still had you and your friendships. When did you two actually start snogging?"

Hermione blushed. "Our first kiss was… Right after you two broke up. But it didn't get serious for some time after that."

Ginny nodded. "No harm to me, but Ron knew something was wonky between you. Honestly, finding out that you were shagging sent him barking mad." Her eyes betrayed her feelings, though. Harry could read the sadness and disappointment behind her mask of indifference.

A tear dropped down Hermione's cheek and Harry sighed. "We never meant to hurt anyone," he told Ginny.

Ginny nodded again and touched his hand. "I know. He didn't, though." She looked at Hermione. "You were the one thing that Harry couldn't claim over him. Fame, fortune, skill, Ron believed that he could never compare to The Boy Who Lived. When he got together with you, it was something that Harry'd never done. Something special."

Hermione nodded. "He told me he always felt inferior with us."

"Anyway, after your breakup, he went mental. Disappeared. Even I don't know what he did while he was gone." Ginny laughed bitterly. "Did you read the rumors? 'Weasley and Malfoy- lovers?' Utter drivel!" She smiled slyly. "Well, mostly drivel. They did get the Weasley part right, they just guessed the wrong Weasley."

Harry gasped. "You?!"

Ginny managed to cackle. "Me! I was Ron's introduction to Draco and his friends. They hit it off smashingly once Ron proved his hatred for you, Harry. Of course, you know that Lucius and Narcissa died under 'mysterious' circumstances soon after the war, so Draco was Lord Malfoy now. Ron went from one powerful friend, to another."

Harry frowned. "What happened to Lucius and Narcissa? The papers never gave any details."

Ginny shrugged. "Draco never said. It could be that the dark mark he had drove him mad. Or Draco began to fancy being Lord Malfoy and started slipping a potion into his brandy. Either way, he went nutters during the school year and began slicing the both of them to pieces." She shivered. "The muggle way. No magic spells."

Hermione blanched, then encouraged Ginny to continue. "So after you introduced Draco and Ron…?"

Ginny paused and sipped her tea. "We stayed together after that- Ron and Draco studied the Dark Arts, while I entertained 'Lord Malfoy' in other ways…" She wrinkled her brow. "His tastes are quite… Exotic… I soon lost interest in Draco, and his social circle offered no better choices." Ginny sighed and looked at Harry. "It was then that they began to use me as a test subject. Draco convinced Ron that I still held feelings for you, so Ron didn't find it too difficult to put me under the Imperius curse. I stole most of our newfound wealth, by the way- Imperius'd the whole time, and they made sure that I remembered it. We were all shocked at how adept Ron became in the dark arts." She shivered. "I'm glad he never pointed the cruciatas curse at me. He nearly killed a man with that spell- went on for nearly a day. In the end, Ron didn't kill him, but the poor fool went barking mad and threw himself out of a window."

Harry sighed. "I reckon he's got enough anger to fuel it, sure enough."

Ginny nodded. "He also began consulting with some other dark figures. I never saw who they were, and they never let me in on the meetings. Ron would come out of those meetings looking all peckish, though, and would have to stay in bed for days afterword. When he did recover, he seemed even stronger, even meaner."

"So what's their play, Ginny? Why bother going public at all?" Hermione quizzed.

Ginny shrugged. "They learned some from Voldemort. He got pretty far while staying in the shadows, but he subjugated the Ministry through deceit, murder, and fear. I believe that they want to start at the top and use popular support to institute their plans."

Harry leaned back. "So here we are. What are those plans?"

"I honestly don't know, Harry." Ginny looked into her teacup, perhaps trying to read the tea leaves. She smiled a bit wryly. "It's up to you to trust me or not."

Harry nodded, his eyes distant as he tried to figure out his old friend. "At least with Voldemort, we knew what his plans were."

Ginny stood. "It may be as innocent as simple politics, and they may be satisfied with controlling the Ministry. But I doubt it." Ginny made her way towards the door. "I've stayed long enough. I should go. I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron for a few days, if you want to find me. You two have loads to talk about, this way you won't have to worry about me spying on you or doing anything sinister."

"Bullocks! There's plenty of room here, Ginny, you are welcome to stay!" Harry insisted, with Hermione holding his hand and nodding.

Ginevra smiled wistfully, and reached up to caress Harry's face. "Oh how I wish things had turned out differently," she whispered. Harry felt a stab of jealousy pulse through his tattoo. Ginny smiled at them. "Despite what Ron thinks, and what I thought for a while, you two _are_ the heroes of the story. You deserve each other." She turned and left before either could stop her.

Harry and Hermione stayed up late that night, discussing their surprising visitor and her news.

"I think that, for what she told us, she was being truthful," Harry said over breakfast.

"You think she didn't tell us everything?"

Harry laughed. "Course not. The big question is, whose side is she on?"

"We were close at school, but after the war and what happened with us, I wouldn't wager a guess as to that question," Hermione answered. "She could be feeding us baited information, either way though."

Harry's eyebrows raised in confusion. "Huh?"

Hermione sighed with her trademark frustration. "She could be working for them, and be giving us bad info, or she could be trying to get away from them but still have bad information, Harry."

Harry paused, considering what she'd said. "So a soldier or a pawn, is that what you're saying?"

"**IF** she's giving us bad information, then yeah soldier or pawn." Hermione answered. "But if she's being honest, well, I don't know."

Harry laughed. "We don't have enough information to figure it out yet. Want to do lunch at the Cauldron?" Hermione nodded and they prepared for a day in London. On a whim, Harry chose the Elder wand and packed his Invisibility cloak in a moleskin pouch. He also ensured that Death's Protection (what he'd taken to calling the runic tattoo he and Hermione had gotten) was effective.

Diagon Alley was busy with last-minute Christmas shoppers, but Harry made his way through into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George acted cordially, but was too busy to talk. They bought a few items and headed to the Leaky Cauldron.

They found no sign of Ginny Weasley at the Cauldron. The tavern keeper directed them to a corner, where a dark figure sat shrouded in pipe smoke. Harry sat down cautiously, eyeing the stranger through the cloud.

"You seek the Weasley lass." The figure growled. His voice was deep, gravely, like rocks being ground into dust. The cloud of pipe smoke wreathed around him, almost obscuring his face behind the blue-grey cloud. He was big, hulking, and Harry could see a wiry, coarse beard bushing out over the man's face.

"Yes." Harry answered.

The figure blew a puff of smoke into the air. "Do not. You risk more than you know."

"For a friend, I'll risk it."

"Your skin will adorn the flags of your enemies. You meddle in affairs beyond your comprehension."

"So educate me," Harry spat back.

The figure laughed. The sound reminded Hermione of a car on a thick gravel road. "Your education will come soon, Boy Who Lived. Do not presume that holding the Elder wand grants you invincibility."

"Yeah, if you didn't know, the last one to wield it died by my hand."

"Foolish boy. The wand draws danger like honey. Power is amassing such that even the Elder wand will fail you. We will have our way with your world. There is nothing you can do to stop us."

Harry sighed and mumbled, "Why me?" The figure darkened, as if drawing the light into himself. Harry felt the power emanating from across the table, and casually cradled his wand in his hand.

The attack didn't come from the cloaked figure across the table. Harry sensed a presence to his side, and when he looked, he saw Malfoy's old bodyguard Goyle and a younger version of Crabbe. They threw curses and spells in rapid-fire, not even pausing to gauge their effectiveness. Harry had quickly cast a protective shield that easily withstood the surprisingly weak attack spells. Hermione returned fire with the Potter favorite _expelliarmus_, but the attackers ducked and weaved with practiced precision. Harry was forced to join in the attack but neither of them could land a blow on the slippery assailants.

A third attacker joined Crabbe and Goyle, then a fourth. Harry and Hermione were forced from the corner table and backed out the door. Their defensive shields held strong, but their attacks rarely met their mark. With a flash, Harry realized that he and Hermione were fighting true to their styles, and that Ron must have warned his new friends of their tendencies. When Harry changed tactics and used stronger, more dangerous spells, the tide of the battle turned.

"Change tactics!" He cried to Hermione, who succeeded in stunning Goyle as she separated from Harry. Crabbe dropped his wand and rushed for her, neatly sidestepping her instinctive jinxes. He'd almost reached her before Harry realized it. Magically, Hermione was nearly peerless; physically, she would be clearly overwhelmed by the hulking Crabbe.

"C'mere, you mudblood twit!" Crabbe growled and grabbed Hermione's wrist. She cried out in pain, quickly wrenching free and threw him back with _everte statum_. Outside in the snow, Harry pulled Hermione to him, almost as if to Apparate away, but the look of triumph on Crabbe's face made him pause. In that split-second, he noticed the dark shape crouching on a nearby rooftop. Hermione followed his eyes and silently cast a hover charm at the figure, which floated up for a moment before disappearing with a laugh. Suddenly, Ron's amplified voice boomed through the air.

"GET HER!" It appeared that Ron wanted Hermione captured, but Harry would have none of that. His defensive shield hardened and his attacks became vicious. Stuns were the least harmful spell he hurled at his attackers, who appeared in droves and were replaced as fast as they fell. Harry cast a firestorm, then used _levicorpus_ to swing an attacker like a human-sized club at the ones unharmed by the fire. He hurled _incarcerous_ at Crabbe, pulled him closer, then Apparated the three of them to the forest of Dean.

"Went somewhere unexpected," he gasped and pushed the unconscious Crabbe to the side.

"Should've gotten Goyle, he'd know more than Crabbe junior," Hermione frowned, standing and casting quick defensive spells on their location.

"We left him inside the Cauldron, and I wasn't going to take time to go back and grab him," Harry reminded her. Harry looked at Hermione meaningfully. "Set up?"

She nodded sadly. "It looks like it. We still don't know any more than we did." She sighed and turned to the young Crabbe. "Poor fool. He fought well but he never should have grabbed for me."

"Yeah, and it looks like you were the target," Harry scowled. "Okay, let's see what we can get out of him. You wouldn't happen to have any veritaserum on you, would you?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, love. Have to interrogate him the old fashioned way."

The "interrogation" lasted nearly an hour, but the pair gained no new information. It appeared that the younger Crabbe was too far down the chain of command to have any useful knowledge. Hermione obliviated his memory of them and they left him to return home.

Harry called a meeting with Hermione, Dumbledore's portrait, and Death in attendance. As usual, Death's presence chilled the air and perfumed it with the stench of rotting flesh. "Okay so we need some work dueling. Apparently the other side has been practicing. We need to do so as well."

"_You may hone your talents in mock battles with me, Master."_ Death hissed.

Harry had to laugh. "Death offers to help me at my dueling. To an outsider, that probably sounds shocking or scary, but I'll do it."

"Me too!" Hermione agreed instantly. "If they're coming after me, I want to be ready."

"Any clue why they went after Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles. "My boy, do you really have to ask?"

"Well, revenge is so obvious I immediately threw it out," Harry stammered.

"Sometimes the simplest answer really is the best," Dumbledore replied.

Harry nodded and sighed. "Let's start that training tomorrow, Death." They went upstairs for a relaxing bath, then Harry and Hermione had a night of tender lovemaking.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters within, all intellectual property blah blah blah. Positive reviews will be appreciated, constructive criticism will be thanked. This is my first HP fanfic. It includes some moderately graphic scenes of smut and battles. Questions, comments, and concerns will be directed to the appropriate place.

...

Chapter 5

Death's lessons in dueling were direct, vicious, and tiring. Nonetheless, within days Harry and Hermione were beginning to stand their ground against their mentor, together and individually. When not training, Death was leading them in studying runes. Much to Hermione's delight, Death saw great power in the ancient writing.

"_You have progressed well, Master. Perhaps you are ready for another lesson in the writing of certain words upon your form."_ A page floated into existence before them. _This rune-ward will amplify your offensive magic and heighten your endurance. You know how to transcribe these words."_ Death paused. _"It is suggested that you erase the memory of your chosen artist once the inscription is complete. These runes are powerful, and when copied for the amusement and vanity of the ungifted, they become available to those who you might not wish to know of them."_

Harry bowed and took the parchment. "Thank you for the direction, Death." The shadowy figure faded into a puff of smoke and disappeared. Harry and Hermione hurried to find an acceptable tattoo artist, then considered inscribing the runes themselves.

"They aren't difficult shapes or complicated artwork," Hermione mentioned. "People have been tattooing themselves for centuries- they even manage to do it in prisons." They promised each other to consider the idea if Death suggested any other rune-wards, and took the afternoon off while getting the new tattoos. Harry remarked on the number of tattoos they were collecting, causing Hermione to smile. "Never would've pictured us all inked up, for sure," she agreed. Harry pulled her into a warm embrace, kissing her with a sudden hunger.

"I must admit, you look smashing with yours, all dominant and in-charge," he whispered into her lips.

Hermione pursed her lips playfully. "Speaking of that, _slave_," she giggled, "I think we should take the night off from our studies and practices and spend it exhausting each other in the bedroom."

"As my mistress wishes," Harry grinned and bowed grandly. They relaxed in magical London until sundown, then returned to Potter Mansion and ordered Blinky to make sure they weren't interrupted.

Hermione got the jump on Harry; while he was fussing with his shoes and pants, she drug her fingernail down her forearm tattoo. The resulting wave of pleasure sent Harry to his knees, gasping for breath. Before he could reply, she'd broadly licked the length of the tattoo. Harry gasped and shivered, his entire body came alive with the sexual energy she'd pushed at him.

"On the bed, _slave_," Hermione ordered. Harry crawled towards the bed, half naked and panting with desire. With a flick of her wand, Hermione caused ropes to appear and tie Harry down. Another flick and they were both naked. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Harry watched her hungrily. "Oh yes!" he groaned. Hermione smiled and reached out to tease his sensitive skin. Hermione crawled onto the bed, teasing her wetness with her fingers and tracing her tattoo with her slick fingers. Harry was groaning, his eyes growing feral and hungry. Hermione ground against him, then teasingly leaned her left arm over his.

"Are you ready to lose your mind?" she taunted. Harry closed his eyes then nodded. Hermione licked her tattoo then joined them together. Harry began grinding against her when her tongue found the ink, but when the tattoos met, the world exploded into a ball of white energy. Everything melted together- time had no meaning, their bedroom suffered the ravages of their violently expressed passion, and their souls seemed to combine in the joining of their magic.

Once again, Hermione was the first to awaken. She squinted at the sunlight streaming through the tattered drapes. The bedroom was a mess- it looked like a werewolf had torn through the room. Harry looked like she felt- sore, with scratches and bruises up and down their bodies to prove their ferocious love. She awoke as usual- her body draped tiredly over his. Hermione looked at her lover, her love. The lightening scar had faded a bit, but Harry's hair was as untidy as ever. The exercising and dueling had tightened his muscles. His face, normally scowling as he studied or pondered, was relaxed and peaceful. Hermione thought back to the Forest of Dean and their first dance together. It had been friendly, relaxing, but even then she had felt a pull towards Harry Potter. She began to feel her passion growing again, and slid atop his sleeping form. "What a way to wake him up," she thought with a grin, taking his hardness inside herself slowly.

Harry moaned and gripped her bum. "Ooohh, 'Mione... What a way to wake up!" He gasped and rocked with her. Their orgasms hit simultaneously, and the pair drifted off to sleep again for a short time.

Later, at the breakfast table, Blinky delivered the Daily Prophet and a letter that arrived earlier that morning. Harry unfolded the paper while Hermione opened the letter.

"Harry we got a letter from Minister Shacklebolt." Harry looked up. "Asking for a meeting sometime soon, says it's about Ron and Malfoy. Looks like he's curious about that attack."

"I'm surprised it took so long." Harry returned to his paper. "Send an owl; tell him we're available as his leisure."

Hermione agreed, drafting a quick reply and sending it on its way. "Let's get on those runes again," she suggested.

Harry laughed. "You would opt for the bookwork." They spent the majority of the day in the study. "'Mione, look at this one," Harry slid a dusty old book across the table. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Harry, that's smashing!" Hermione gushed. "We need to show that to Death and Dumbledore! If that's true, you may gain a big advantage."

The air took on its familiar chill. _"Does Master seek counsel?"_ Death's bodiless voice whispered.

Harry laughed. "You never know when Death's hanging about. Yeah, have a look at this rune and see what you know about it." Hermione had pulled Dumbledore's portrait closer and called for his presence. At the same time, an owl from the Ministry arrived, requesting their presence for a late brandy with the Minister.

Dumbledore hadn't arrived, so Harry & Hermione went upstairs to dress and leave to meet the Minister. They traveled by the floo network, and arrived to find Headmistress McGonagall in the Minister's study. She greeted the pair warmly and poured them both a short drink of brandy.

"Aside from the particularly vicious attack you went through, I hope that your holiday is going well," she began as they waited for Kingsley to arrive.

"Quite well, Professor," Hermione answered with a smile and a sip.

Kingsley Shacklebolt strode in and sat down tiredly. "Greetings, all. Holidays going well?"

Harry nodded and looked at the pair. "Awful lot of clout seated in this room. What's happening, Minister?"

Kingsley sighed and set his drink down. "It appears that the Weasley/Malfoy coalition are moving forward with their 'new blood, new leadership' initiative. Some details are beginning to leak." He waved his wand and parchment appeared in front of his guests. "Full pension for anyone proven to be involved in the war, contingent upon retirement. Seats on the Wizengamot passed on to the 'next generation' from war veterans. They offer an increased pension for any takers."

Harry scoffed. "Reckon they think the young ones will be easier to bribe."

"Indeed." Kingsley continued. "The Malfoy part of the alliance will push for pure-blooded members of the Wizengamot to hold more voting power, perhaps a double vote, as opposed to a single vote held by half-bloods or muggle-born. Weasley can offer a vote-and-a-half to the purebloods and be seen as coming to a compromise."

Minerva McGonagall exploded. "That's an outrage! Even with half an extra vote, that coalition would easily hold supermajority power over the body! They could pass anything at that point!"

Shacklebolt nodded. "They offer a mix of favorable proposals and distasteful ones. Even at one-and-a-quarter votes, they would have near supermajority power. It would only take a couple of bribes to pull in enough votes on any substantive issue to run the Wizengamot." He sighed. "You can read on, but I wanted to update you on the political moves. Be ready at the next meeting for some of this to be offered for approval."

Harry sighed. "I hate politics."

The Minister laughed ruefully. "You may make a good politician then- I despise the subject. Now, what happened at the Cauldron?" Harry and Hermione replayed the visit with Ginny, the meeting with the gravely-voiced figure, and the ensuing duel.

"The big surprise was that it looked like they were after Hermione," Harry concluded.

Shacklebolt chided them. "You should have sent Crabbe to us for proper interrogation and punishment.

"It wouldn't have helped, Minister," Hermione replied. "And I doubt that he will be of any use to them now, after the memory wipe I did on him."

McGonagall frowned. "So casual, how you speak of altering his memories."

"Better that than doing nothing and having him fight us again," Harry countered. "This way, he lives his life out as a regular muggle. I suggested it, and I don't apologize." Hermione squeezed his hand.

Kingsley sighed. "We've all done things that others may consider unsavory. Let's not get bogged down with that. Why do you think they targeted Miss Granger?"

"Soon to be Mrs. Potter," Harry interjected. "Dumbledore seems to think it was simple revenge."

"But you don't, Mister Potter?" McGonagall lifted her eyebrow.

"Well, no. Too obvious, to me. I don't know why they wanted her, but I don't care to find out."

"They're just not acting rationally," Hermione almost pouted.

Harry laughed. "I wouldn't expect them to play exactly as we'd like, love."

There was a screech at the window, and an official looking owl flew in. It landed before Kingsley, who removed the message from it's' leg. His eyes widened as he read. "My friends, tragic news. The Weasley shop in Diagon Alley has been attacked. Mr. Weasley has been attacked himself, but is recovering at St. Mungo's."

Harry stood. "I've got to go see him- what happened?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mister Potter," the Minister answered. "It seems that whoever did this only left one calling card. Perhaps you've seen it- a vertical line inside a circle inside a triangle?"

Hermione gasped. "Harry- that's the symbol for the Deathly Hallows!"

"Yes, but quite a few people don't know it as that; they only know it as associated with Harry and the Order." Minister Shacklebolt answered.

Harry bristled. "Surely whoever did this isn't trying to connect me with that attack!"

"It appears that they are, Mister Potter," McGonagall answered. "Or at least someone that supports you."

"I can't believe that Ron would let someone attack his brother. Especially George," Hermione told them.

"He might not be involved. 'Could just be Draco," Harry shrugged and flopped back into his chair. "Or he could be so far gone that he doesn't care. Remember, Ginny said he used the imperius on her."

"If you can trust her word," Hermione grumbled.

Their conversation lasted long into the night, but there was no other news and nothing was resolved. Harry and Hermione returned home to find Dumbledore staring from his portrait at the runes they'd shown him earlier.

"Ah, Harry my boy. I hope your visit with the Minister and Professor McGonagall went well," Dumbledore said from behind his half moon spectacles. Harry and Hermione quickly filled the portrait in on the details.

Harry called Death to the room, looking for opinions on the runes. He barely noticed the chill and stench that announced Death's presence. Dumbledore started. "It looks genuine," he told them. "But I must warn you that if you used that, you may lose your connection to your own holly wand, and I should remind you that no matter how powerful, wandless magic isn't the same as that with a wand."

"_True. The Elder wand was created solely because most magic is less focused without a wand. It is not advised that you abandon that focus right now merely to boost your strength."_

"But if I did pull in the power of the Elder wand, and continued to use my wand…" Harry drifted off.

"Don't get greedy for power," Dumbledore counseled. "'Tis a dangerous path to tread, Mister Potter."

Harry nodded and closed the book. "We'll keep it in reserve and only consider it if things go really badly." He took Hermione's hand. "It's late. Let's get some sleep."

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the Christmas holiday celebrating the season, exchanging gifts, and relaxing. They'd sent several gifts to the Weasley family, plus cards and well-wishes to old school friends like Hagrid, Neville and Luna. On Boxing Day, they received an owl from McGonagall inviting Harry to speak to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.

"I think it's a fantastic idea!" Hermione told him enthusiastically. "You could try your hand at teaching- maybe you could be Professor Potter!" They scheduled a trip in early January. Harry would speak to the classes and Hermione would visit the school and Hogsmeade.

The New Year brought a winter blizzard to the mansion, and Harry & Hermione spent two weeks "snowbound," which is to say that they spent lots of time drinking hot cocoa, playing in the snow, and shagging. They even found some time for runes and dueling, but not much. Soon it was time for their school visit.

Harry couldn't shake a feeling of foreboding, so he packed the Cloak and Elder Wand in his moleskin pouch, along with a few other in-case-of-emergency items. He considered asking Hermione to skip the Hogsmeade visit and stay at Hogwarts, where she would be safer. Harry shook his head- Hermione would not consent to being coddled. They set off, and arrived by floo with plenty of time to spare.

Harry was sorting through his notes when Hagrid showed up to greet them. Hermione invited him to Hogsmeade with her, and they left when Harry was called for his first class. Fortunately his first class was a group of first-years. They spent most of the Q&A time asking for autographs. Harry's second class was older, fifth-year students who actually remembered the battle at Hogwarts.

With the older students, Harry was able to discuss tactics, things to avoid and when to press the advantage versus when to cut losses and run. There were some "adoring fan" types in the older classes, but most of the questions revolved around the lead up to the battle at Hogwarts. Harry was recounting the encounter at Malfoy Manor when Professor McGonagall came rushing into the room.

"Mister Potter, please come with me. Professor, you will have to continue the lecture." Harry's skin went cold and he followed quickly. McGonagall led him quickly back to her office, where Hagrid sat with a dazed look on his face.

"Harry!" He burst up from his chair, swaying and leaning heavily on Harry's shoulder. "So sorry, Harry! There were so many of them!"

"Hagrid! Calm down!" Professor McGonagall ordered. "Mister Potter, there has been another attack. This time at Hogsmeade."

Harry's heart went cold and when he spoke, his voice was cold and deadly. "What happened and where is Hermione?"

"Harry, there was another attack. As best we can calculate, at least twenty men attacked Hagrid and Hermione outside Honeydukes. They captured Hermione and disappeared."

Harry looked at Hagrid. "Who was it?"

Hagrid blinked, still clearly dazed. "Malfoy and about a score of his lackeys, I reckon. All blastin' spells faster'n you could see." He looked at Harry. "'Mione held her own, shieldin' us both for a long while, till one of 'em got in and cracked her on the head."

McGonagall continued. "They swarmed Hagrid and nicked her before anyone could arrive to help." She sighed. "They knew where she would be, Harry. If you hadn't agreed to come here, this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't blame yourself, Professor." Harry's whispered. "They did this, not you. No sign of Ron?"

"Nothin', Harry." Hagrid grunted.

Harry stood and looked to the fireplace. "Excuse me Professor, but I need to return to my home." He tossed a handful of floo powder into the fire and walked through it into his study at Potter Mansion.

"Death! Where is she?" Harry called out as he pulled Dumbledore's portrait onto a chair.

"_Malfoy Manor, Master. No harm is coming to her." _The answer arrived even before the customary chill and charnel house reek had announced Death's presence.

"Well at least there's that. Rune wards are helping, huh?" He looked to the portrait and Dumbledore. "You knew Flamel. Is there more to this connection than pleasure? I sensed jealousy through it once when Ginny got close to me. Can we communicate through it?" he indicated the tattoo that he shared with Hermione.

"Nicolas never told me about this magic," Dumbledore confessed.

"Any help from you?" Harry asked Death, who seemed to shrug but didn't answer. "Sodding lot of help when I need it," he grumbled and unrolled his sleeve. "Reckon I'll try it." Harry thought of Hermione, felt his love and concern swell, and then touched the tattoo cautiously. He waited, his senses crackling with expectation, for over an hour.

"Bugger this. I'm going after her. Death, she still there?"

Before Death could answer, Dumbledore interjected. "Harry I strongly advise that you do not do that! You would be walking blindly into the viper's pit! They may not be able to kill you, but they can defeat you in other ways just by keeping you captive."

"_Master, that is correct. Neither you nor your mate is in mortal danger, but there are other things that can be done to cause you harm."_ Death agreed.

"Yeah, and they can do them to her! I'll be damned if I sit here on my couch while they torture Hermione!" Just then, Harry's tattoo burned on his arm, radiating not its usual sense of lust and passion, but of love and concern. He sat down, resting his arm on his leg and watching the runes intently. His thoughts and emotions became questioning, and he touched his tattoo, willing the emotion to transfer through the connection. Moments later, he felt warmness on his arm, and blooming from that warmth was a sense of calming assurance.

"Death, she still at Malfoy Manor?"

"_Yes."_

"Tell me if she moves, please." The ghostly presence seemed to nod before fading into nothingness. Harry sat at his desk, writing down thoughts on why the kidnapping happened and how to retrieve his beloved. He shuffled through the pages, his mind a blur of random thoughts and ideas.

Harry's head lifted from the desk to see the fireplace lit only by coals. He'd fallen asleep trying to hash out a plan of attack on Malfoy Manor. He stood, stretched, and stoked the fire before returning to his desk. He was committed to having a plan of action before really trying to rest. It was then that he felt Death's presence.

"_Master, she is moving."_

Harry's adrenaline pumped. "Where?"

"_London."_ Then a pause.

"_Edinburgh."_

" _Paris."_

"_Surrey."_

"_Berlin."_

"_Chicago."_

"_Toronto."_

"_Hogsmeade."_

"_London."_ Death stopped.

"Bloody hell what are they doing?" Harry growled.

"Perhaps they hope to confuse Miss Granger in the fear that she can communicate her location to you," Dumbledore suggested. "Who amongst them has property in London?" Harry shrugged, then felt the probing at his perimeter wards.

"Death, who's here?"

"_It is the Weasley female. She is alone."_

Harry gritted his teeth, waited a full five minutes, and then appeared at the gate.

"'Ello, Harry," Ginny slurred.

"Quite the nerve, Ginevra. What's going on?" Harry growled.

Ginny laughed. "Oh, Harry, I tol' ya. Tol' ya to stay outta th' way."

"But I haven't done anything!"

Ginny blinked owlishly. "So that wasn't you what burned up George's shop? Guessed we wouldn't find yer little calling card, did yeh?" She tossed a parchment towards Harry. He grabbed it and saw the symbol for the Hallows.

"You can't honestly believe I attacked George, Ginny," Harry's voice was quiet.

"Yah well I wouldn't have pegged you to shag your best mate's love, either, doll." Ginny hiccupped. "'Figger she'll get loose once George gets better." Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Don't try to find her, doll. Ron 'figgers you've cooked up some way of talkin' to her. She's got no idea where she is." Ginny laughed. "Fact is I don't either, so don't get no funny ideas about takin' me prisoner."

Harry paused, then asked softly. "How is George?"

"Feelin' guilt, are yeh?" Ginny produced a bottle of firewhisky and took a long pull. She coughed and held the bottle out to Harry, who shook his head. "Managin'. Reckon he'll be blind in one eye. Didn't see anythin' b'fore the attack. Said he was closin' up shop when they hit."

"Ginny, I didn't do it and I didn't want anything like that to happen. George has been through enough without this. Surely you believe me."

"Nah. If you didn't, you set someone on 'im. Dunno why you'd do that, Harry." Ginny's eyes went from bemused disbelief to confused curiosity.

Harry sighed. "If the only reason they're holding Hermione is to ensure George's safety, can I have your word that no harm will come to her?"

Ginny suddenly looked very sober. "I can't make that promise, Harry. Even if I did, others wouldn't be bound by it." She paused, and then continued. "Don't go to St. Mungo's, Harry. Don't go to Malfoy Manor. Just stay here and wait for her to come home. George gets out, she comes home."

"Is that your promise, or Ron's?" Harry probed.

Ginny tossed the bottle to the ground. "It's what Ron told me. Take it as you like."

"Please let it be known that if anything happens to her- any harm whatsoever- I will find the responsible person and exact justice. Whoever held the wand, _and_ whoever ordered it." Harry's eyes darkened. "Any harm done will be repaid a hundredfold."

Her eyes bored into his. "Oh, to have you so worked up for me," she whispered longingly, then left.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters within, all intellectual property blah blah blah. Positive reviews will be appreciated, constructive criticism will be thanked. This is my first HP fanfic. It includes some moderately graphic scenes of smut and battles. Questions, comments, and concerns will be directed to the appropriate place.

...

Chapter 6

Harry trudged back to his house and the too-familiar study. "Death?"

"_Master?"_

"Is it possible for you to help George recover? Just call them on their claim?"

Death hesitated. _"It is."_

Harry sensed the hesitation and guessed that Death didn't like the idea. "Okay, at the very least, don't take him. I won't ask you to give healing unless it's really necessary. Let me know if he gets worse, though?" Death seemed to nod, and then faded out of the room. "Wish I had someone to talk to." He looked to his tattoo and felt the longing for Hermione swell. He touched the rune and sent the emotion through to her. Almost instantly, he felt a warmth returning to his tattoo, and his body was infused with a strong sense of love. The sun was creeping into the sky before Harry was able to fall asleep.

He awoke before lunch, and immediately checked with Death on Hermione and George. Harry sent an owl to the ministry, asking to meet with Minister Shacklebolt. Kingsley graciously invited him over later in the afternoon.

"Harry, I'm terribly sorry for what happened," he said in greeting.

Harry sat down and sighed. "Thanks, Minister. There's so much going on that I don't know. Like how they knew where she was or simply why they nicked her. I don't know their plan or their goals. I'm lost," he conceded.

Kingsley nodded. "This is unexpected, and yes, we are in the dark as to their goals and methods. But there are things we can be doing."

"Like what? I know I can't storm the castle and rescue the maiden. I shouldn't even visit George at St. Mungo's."

"Just because you are tied down does not mean that everyone else is, Mr. Potter." Kingsley smiled warmly. "We have Aurors investigating the scene, searching for witnesses, doing all of the law-enforcement things that they do. But it will take time." He sighed. "I also know that George is recovering well. He will be blind in one eye, but he should otherwise make a full recovery." His face clouded. "He has had visitors. Ron and Ginny, plus other family members. We have ways of keeping track of what happens there, and I know that a memory charm was performed while Ron and Ginny were there."

"Well that's it, then, isn't it? They can get him to come out and say it was me or someone claiming to be under my orders that attacked him."

Kingsley nodded. "There isn't enough evidence to convict, but they might be able to censure your votes in the Wizengamot until everything clears up."

"Plus, makes it seem less desirable to side with me," Harry finished.

"The logical move for them is to release Miss Granger once George is out of the hospital, make everything legitimate and appear to be amiable." Kingsley paused. "Don't be surprised if you learn that they wiped the memory of her incarceration."

Harry's demeanor darkened. "Fair warning, Minister. If they harm her…" He paused and took a calming breath. "We have taken steps to help protect us from harm. I hope that protection includes memory alteration."

They continued to talk late into the evening. Harry joined the Minister at his meal, and returned home later that night. Blinky greeted Harry and offered to warm the study.

"No thanks, Blinky. I'm too tired to do anything productive tonight. Think I'll just tuck in." Harry checked the wards and locks then lay down. He caressed the runic tattoo, hoping to give Hermione a sense of love and assurance. Harry quickly received a swell of warmth and love in return. He spent hours that night "talking" through the tattoo, sending Hermione his love over and over.

Harry awoke before the sun had risen. In the pre-dawn grey, he sensed the chill in the air that announced Death's presence. He called to Death. "Any change on either of them?"

The disembodied voice echoed, _"None. The male is recovering quickly, however. Your mate is in the same location."_

Harry remembered what Kingsley had said. "Is she protected from memory charms? I know we are protected from the Unforgivables, but what about other spells?"

"_The forms inscribed on your figure do not offer protection from what you ask."_

Harry growled in frustration. "If they… Death, are there rune-wards that would?"

There was a pause, then a parchment floated onto his bed. Harry pulled his glasses on and looked at the runes. "Thank you, Death."

Harry showed the runes to Dumbledore's portrait while he ate breakfast. His mind churned over the possibilities until he'd hashed out a plan. "Professor, when you send a patronus messenger, it appears where the recipient is, yes?"

The figure in the painting nodded. "But she could not use your patronus to return a message to you, my boy, and I doubt that she could conjure her own without her wand."

Harry shrugged. "All I want is to get her these runes; maybe she can use them before they do any memory charms on her."

Dumbledore frowned. "That is dangerous, Harry. The only way to get them onto her body without a wand would be with a knife. That would lead to bleeding, scars, and that could lead to questioning. I don't think we want these runes to fall into the wrong hands."

"I'm getting them to her if I have to send a letter by muggle post." Harry growled. "We _need_ her to be protected." Harry brought Death into the conversation. "Death, please help me learn the schedule they use to keep her captive. Are there guards nearby? Do they check in on her, and how often? I want a time frame where she may be alone for a period; long enough to receive a patronus message and send a reply through our connection."

Death informed Harry of the routine, and told him that there was no magic in place to sense the use of a patronus messenger.

"Okay, here's the plan," Harry outlined it to his companions, who reluctantly agreed. After her morning meal, Hermione's captors left her alone for a couple of hours. Harry summoned his stag patronus and sent Hermione a message.

"Love, answer as soon as possible. Send a feeling of love for 'yes' and sadness for 'no.' Have they done anything to you?"

Harry waited nervously for a reply. Within a quarter of an hour, a feeling of love bloomed from his arm. He choked back his anger and anguish and cast another patronus.

"So sorry love, was it something to your memory? Love = yes, sadness = no." He quickly received a sense of sadness from his tattoo.

Harry grumbled and produced a third patronus. "This is cumbersome," he complained to himself. "Love, I have a rune that should protect you from memory charms. Can you somehow get it onto your body?"

When he received a sense of love radiating from his tattoo, Harry let out an explosive breath of relief. His last message to Hermione contained the method of shaping the form and asking her to reply when she understood, and again when she'd finished.

Harry soon felt a sense of love from his tattoo, but it was some time before he received anything after that. Lunch came and went. Harry passed the time by searching the runes for anything else that might be helpful, but was unable to concentrate long enough to be successful. It was nearly dinnertime when he felt a tingling in his arm and a growing feeling of love blossoming from the tattoo.

Harry breathed a deep sigh of relief and returned the sense of love to Hermione. It was well after dark when he realized that he might consider inscribing the rune on himself as well. He and Hermione had gotten the others together, and he wanted this to be the same. He reasoned that Hermione had probably had to use a knife to carve the runes onto herself, and after choking back a sob, he vowed to do the same. He produced a muggle first aid kit, drew a kitchen knife, and slowly cut the rune into the muscle below his shoulder. He wanted the cuts to scar, so he was limited in the healing he could perform. Harry went to sleep alone again, aching from his shoulder and his heart.

Harry dreamed of Hermione that night. His dreams ranged from nightmares of her torture to nearly-pornographic fantasies of their reunion. Needless to say, he rested poorly, and woke up shortly after dawn. Blinky provided a simple breakfast of toast and jam with hot tea. Before eating, Harry touched his tattoo and sent Hermione a warm feeling of love as a way of greeting. She replied quickly with her own sense of love and longing.

"Death, how's George? When's he getting out of the hospital?"

"_His improvements have been steady, Master. The plan is to release on the morrow."_

Harry groaned and swore. Another day without Hermione would be painful. He promised himself that once she was home, they would marry as soon as possible- bugger the big, popular ceremonies that took ages to plan.

A patronus arrived before lunch- the Jack Russell Terrier of Ron Weasley. Ron's voice grated, "Looks like George will get out tomorrow. As a show of goodwill, I'll return your mudblood bitch tonight. Hogsmeade- the Three Broomsticks. No tricks, just you and your holly wand. I'll know if you try to stock the place with Ministry toads or Order gits."

Harry relayed the information to Dumbledore's portrait; Dumbledore disappeared quickly to inform Professor McGonagall. "Death, can you tell me how many of Ron's guys are there?"

"_Two score, currently."_

"Bloody hell, not taking any chances is he?" Harry shook his head and asked Dumbledore to provide him with a map of Hogsmeade. He spent the rest of the afternoon with Death, positioning Ron's men on the map and choosing a plan of entrance. Finally, he packed his moleskin pouch with his "battle gear" and pocketed Hermione's dropped wand and Apparated near the village. He looked around, fixing his position in his mind, and finding his opponents according to what Death had told him. Along the way, he casually dropped a backup portkey that would send him to an empty seashore in southern England.

Harry slowly entered the Three Broomsticks to find Ron and Hermione seated at a table in the back. She looked tired, haggard, and wary of her company, but no worse. He sat beside Hermione and took her hand under the table, squeezing it reassuringly.

"What, no grand greeting, no tearful hello, mate?" Ron spoke expansively, leaning back in his chair. "The great and mighty Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world against Lord Voldemort, coming when called and sitting meekly? Just like in Snape's classes?"

Harry couldn't stop himself. "I remember quite a few times when you quailed under Snape's glare, and worse."

Ron barked a laugh and reached forward to sip his butterbeer. "Have a drink, mate. We get so little time together, peacefully, like this." He cast his eyes towards Hermione. "Muddy won't mind, will y'love?"

Harry felt Hermione squeeze his hand, restraining his temper. Still, his face flushed red with anger.

Ron grinned and leaned forward, pretending to speak conspiratorially. "Had to do a little memory work on her, mate. Couldn't have her giving away all my secrets, could I?"

Harry ground his teeth. "I was promised that she wouldn't be harmed," he whispered dangerously.

Ron leered at Hermione. "Did we hurt you any, Muddy?"

Hermione looked blankly back at him, then shook her head. "Not that I can recall." She squeezed Harry's hand under the table, as he struggled to keep his temper in check.

"Fixing her memories didn't do any harm, Harry. Just be glad that George is getting out tomorrow. If he weren't…" Ron left the rest unsaid. "Now, let's look to the future. I'm sure you've heard the rumors. I'm going to push for early retirement of anyone involved in the war. Like I told you, your time's over. It's time for some new blood, new leadership in the wizarding world. Full pensions, just go and enjoy the peace you earned."

"Why do you want me, us, out of the picture, Ron?" Harry inquired. "What are you trying to do?"

Ron shrugged. "Like I've said, your war is over. You've earned peace. I'm offering it." He smirked. "I always followed you two around, but I've discovered that I'm not half bad at leading. Draco and his boys were practically begging for some strong leadership once Voldemort was gone. It was them what turned me onto the idea of moving up in the world. Just a little push in the right direction, and they rolled the whole Wizengamot into giving me a title." Ron laughed, his voice mocking. "_Most Ancient and Noble Household. _Rubbish! _'Pureblood_ _family.'_ Bollocks!"

"So it's all just a power play? Just to get into the Wizengamot?" Harry scowled.

"Nah mate. There's loads more than that." Ron stood and stretched, acting smugly superior and unafraid. "Go on now; take her home and, well…" He leered suggestively. "If you need it, I know of a spell that will make her go wild with you. Saw it used on Ginny once," he laughed. "Draco had to rest for near a week once it wore off." Ron turned, then looked back at them. His eyes clouded for an instant before his hand started to drift towards Hermione, who stood still and brave when he found her bum. "Muddy's probably not worth the energy though," he sneered.

When he turned, his face met Harry's swinging fist. Blood flew from Ron's nose and he stumbled backwards. Harry pushed onwards, slamming an uppercut into Ron's jaw and hearing a satisfying crunch of teeth. Ron fell back over a table and sprang up, wand in hand.

"Stupid git!" He growled and threw curses and jinxes at Harry. Harry ducked and dodged, jumping over the table and pressing the physical attack. Ron had to stop casting in order to defend the punches and kicks Harry threw at him. Harry landed punch after punch and kick after kick, forcing Ron to back out the door.

Outside, the tide turned. Ron sprang backwards and his soldiers joined the fray. Harry knew that he was badly outnumbered, but he felt a fierce need to expend his anger. Remembering the lessons of the past battle, Harry wasted no time on simple stunning and disarming spells. Instead he immediately threw more dangerous magic at his opponents. He struggled to keep up the attack and fish Hermione's wand out of his pocket. Finally, she joined the battle, her own ferocity matching Harry's spell for spell.

Draco had shown up and was leading a small group of men up an alley towards them. Without even pausing to think, Hermione cast a spell that threw up a wall between them. Harry pulled her back towards the end of town, but she fought on.

Ron's voice echoed across the snowy street. "Can't get away now, Potter!" He taunted them from a rooftop, easily dodging the spells they threw towards him. Harry looked around and saw the truth in Ron's words. Enemies were swarming in from all directions, pressing in harder and harder on their defensive shields. Draco's group had blasted through their wall, and Harry saw a green-tinged spell flying. He dove and covered Hermione, rolling over the snow-covered street and firing a return volley. Once again, he threw a firestorm at his opponents, his magic allowing him to control the flames and bend them around corners and blast through ranks of attackers.

Hermione mimicked Harry's attack, pouring fire from her wand and screaming with rage. Her own firestorm took the shape of a dragon and roared over Hogsmeade, belching its own flames at the rooftop attackers. She heard Ron's cry of pain and saw him slip on the roof of Honeydukes, tumbling towards the snowy ground. Without thinking, she stopped his fall and deposited him safely on the ground. Harry saw Ron tumbling, trying to extinguish the flames, and shot a jet of water at his friend.

With a jolt of inspiration, Harry switched from fire to water, using strong blasts of frigid water to knock his opponents about. He found that he could control it much the same as fire, and shaped his blasts of water into fists and pummeled his opponents into submission. Hermione copied his move, bludgeoning opponents with blasts of water.

Harry turned to focus on Draco's group, throwing flaming ropes around two of them and jerking them into the others. Hermione's cry of pain broke his concentration, and he turned to see her wincing and holding her hand over a gruesome slash on her arm. Harry growled and threw a wall of compressed air at his opponents, then let fly with a string of piercing hexes. Those that were able to shield themselves from the punch of the compacted air were unprepared for the needle-sized spell flying behind it, and their shields imploded a split second before they too fell to the ground. After what seemed like a long battle, Harry looked around and only saw two opponents standing- Ron and Draco.

Ron stood still, dripping wet and with one hand holding his side painfully. Draco could barely stand, his wand held loosely in his hand. Harry took a deep breath and took Hermione's hand. He eyed the two warily, then turned and led her out of Hogsmeade, leaving the streets littered with injured and groaning assailants.

Ron collapsed on the snow, gasping for breath. "Bloody forty to one, ruddy impossible odds!"

Draco mustered the strength to call out, "It's not over, Potter!" before he too collapsed on the snow.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters within, all intellectual property blah blah blah. Positive reviews will be appreciated, constructive criticism will be thanked. This is my first HP fanfic. It includes some moderately graphic scenes of smut and battles. Questions, comments, and concerns will be directed to the appropriate place.

...

Chapter 7

Instead of Apparating or taking the emergency portkey, Harry led Hermione across the countryside and up to Hogwarts. He conjured a pair of chairs and they collapsed, waiting for McGonagall to recognize their call for entry.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked softly after she'd caught her breath. Harry checked her arm and helped bandage the wound. With a small groan of exertion, Harry worked a healing spell over the cut she'd sustained during the battle.

Harry laughed tiredly. "Got tired of Ron's lip. Saw him going for your arse, and lost it."

Hermione took Harry's hand in hers. "Jealousy, Mister Potter? I'm honored!" she kidded.

"Just protective." Harry smiled. "So what happened there?"

"Long story, love." Hermione sighed.

Harry nodded. "I have to know- did the rune work?"

"Smashingly. They tried to obliviate me, and it felt like water sliding over an umbrella. I faked the reaction."

Harry let out a breath. "Great news! Now, what did they do to you? You said yes when I asked."

"That worked, but it was terribly cumbersome way to communicate, wasn't it?" Harry nodded, and Hermione continued. "I think they were actually afraid to do too much harm, but Goyle was a bit rough when he put me in the dungeon." She indicated a faded bruise on her arm and others on her back and neck.

"Ruddy sack of…" Harry stopped when he saw Headmistress McGonagall striding quickly down the pathway to the entrance. Without a word, she led them to the hospital wing, waiting patiently while Madam Pomfrey inspected their injuries. She seemed impressed with the job Harry had already done.

"Looks like one painful bit of cutting here, nothing that can't be fixed though, lass." Madam Pomfrey indicated the still-healing scars of runic cuts on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione quickly stopped her. "No, don't bother with that." Her eyes flicked to Harry. "We'll take care of it, thanks."

Once they were settled into the Headmistress' office, McGonagall looked at them sternly. "What happened?"

Harry began. "First, you may want to contact Kingsley, let the Aurors know about the mass of assailants down in Hogsmeade." He waited while McGonagall sent her tabby patronus on its way. "Okay, so you know that they managed to kidnap Hermione, right?"

She nodded. "It happened during your last visit, Mister Potter. My memory hasn't faded that badly yet."

"Sorry, Professor. It's been a busy day." Harry relayed his story, and then they both looked at Hermione.

She sighed tiredly and began her tale. "You know how they got me. Once they did, the lot of them disappeared and we showed up at Malfoy Manor." She looked at Harry. "Did you know where I was?" Harry nodded. "Thought you might," she continued. "Then they tried to get fancy, one person Apparated me to one spot, handed me off to another, and they Apparated me somewhere else." She smiled wryly. "It would have worked, but we've seen the Malfoy dungeons before, so as soon as I was back there, I knew where I was."

"I hope that's not the worst of their mistakes," Harry mumbled.

Hermione smiled and continued. "They questioned me several times." She shuddered. "Ron was the worst. I could feel the anger burning inside him. But, it wasn't just about us," she looked at Harry. "There was more in there, I could feel it."

"Kinda confirms what we'd found out from Ginny, doesn't it?" Harry asked. "She said he'd been consulting with some dark figures, and came out of those meetings stronger and meaner."

"I believe it," she agreed. "Ginny was there some, as was Draco. He was his usual charming self, but Ginny seemed genuine."

"She's such a mystery in all this," Harry interjected, leaning back in his chair. "She stopped by while you were captive, telling me to stay away and wait for George to get out."

Hermione nodded. "She told me. Said you looked ready to burn the world up to get me back." She squeezed his hand lovingly, then scowled. "Also said she wished you'd felt that way for her. I'd say she's jealous, and just going along with Ron hoping to come out on top."

"Miss Granger, what sort of questions did they ask you?" McGonagall probed delicately.

Hermione sighed tiredly. "Could we do the pensive? I'm positively knackered."

"Of course, dear."

Hermione pulled her wand out and drew the memories from her mind, settling them into a vial McGonagall had provided. The Headmistress waved her wand and the pensive floated over to her desk. With a nod, she poured the memory into the bowl and they descended into the fog.

Harry found himself standing in the Malfoy dungeon again. He noticed that nothing had changed since his visit during the war against Voldemort. Hermione sat crouched in a corner, nursing her bruises and whimpering softly. She'd apparently returned from her cross-country hops recently.

"Oh, Harry, where are you?" She whispered. "I need your strength right about now…"

Harry's heart crumbled listening to her, then she gasped and pulled back her left sleeve, staring wide-eyed at her tattoo.

"Oh thank you, thank you thankyou!" she gasped and caressed the runes, a look of relief washing over her face. Time sped up as they quickly relived that first night, sending thoughts of love and support back and forth.

The scene clouded, and when it cleared, they were still in the dungeon, but Ron and Draco were there with her.

"Come on, Granger. Precious Potter can't help you now," Draco was sneering. He twirled his wand arrogantly, and then pointed it at her. "Lover boy ever tell you about the _sectumsempra_ curse he learned? Snape taught it to me." He elbowed Ron familiarly. "We've gotten quite good with it. Want to see it, just a little?" Draco turned and shot the spell at a rat, slicing the creature cleanly in two. "'Course, with practice it can just do little cuts, just enough to catch your attention." Draco sneered again.

"Come off it, Draco. No use trying to scare her, mate." Ron squatted down, looking hard into Hermione's eyes. Harry could tell that he was trying to use legilimency to probe her mind. Harry watched Hermione's eyes harden. They continued to stare at each other for a long time, then Ron growled and stood. "Sodding Harry Potter… Harry this, Harry that… 'S all I can see in there." He backhanded her carelessly. "'S that all you ruddy think about? That sour little git and his bloody scar?"

Hermione lifted her chin proudly and replied, "Care to try again, Weasley?"

Ron looked at her from where he stood, his eyes hooded with concentration. After a very brief moment, he cursed loudly and strode from the room.

Draco lifted an eyebrow curiously. "What was that, mudblood?"

"I showed him all my memories of him growing up." Hermione answered tiredly.

Draco picked her up and shoved her against the wall. "That boy is gone, Muddy. YOU created the man upstairs. And trust me; he's not bloody likely to go back to the old Ron-Ron. Not after what he's seen and done." He pushed her back down and started to leave. "Little food for thought, Muddy, while you relax down here. Remember that he changed because of your cheating ways. So in a way, we owe you for that favor." He laughed and left.

Time shifted forward and found Ginny sitting beside Hermione, a look of calm indifference on her face. "They want me to torture you, tell you that I visited Harry and we did all sorts of naughty things," Ginny sighed. "But I can't do that. You wouldn't believe me anyway, would you?" Hermione shook her head. "'Course not. Soul mates, aren't you?" Ginny looked up, and there was a longing hunger in her eyes. "He looked ready to tear the world apart to save you. The thought of someone hurting you… His eyes… Went all red, like."

"Ginny, I…" Hermione started, but Ginny interrupted her.

"Went over there completely plastered, but those eyes… Cleaned me up straightaway."

Harry watched and listened to the conversation. Ginny was able to discern that he & Hermione had very little information about Ron's plans. Even in her captive state, Hermione was able to turn the questions to Ginny.

"Honestly, why are you still here?" Hermione whispered.

Ginny shrugged. "Dunno what else to do. Standing with them gives me something to stand for, a cause to back." She shrugged. "'Sides, I'm not going to betray Ron. What would it do to him if he thought I was siding with you lot?"

Hermione laughed softly. "I'd say it would send him barking mad, but I'm afraid he's already there…"

"May be…" Ginny's voice seemed unconcerned. "There's not a lot of Ron left in there, I'm afraid. Whatever he's been doing is getting worse." She stopped, eyed Hermione suspiciously, and then shrugged. "They're going to obliviate you later, so whatever. He's getting worse and worse, 'Mione. They pick up muggles sometimes just to practice their curses. Sometimes they wipe their memories, sometimes they go so far that there's no mind left to wipe…" She shivered. "That lot that he meets with, they're changing him."

"But… Don't you want to stop it- get Ron back?" Hermione's voice showed her concern.

Ginny nodded. "I would, but he's too strong. Too much for me. And like I said, I don't know how much of Ron is left." She whispered. "I was serious- you two should hide. He's stronger than anyone I've ever seen, and he's got it out for Harry. Merlin only knows what he'll do if Harry's out of the way."

The scene shifted again, and Hermione was cowering on the cold floor while Ron stood above her. He was well dressed as usual, but his face was red with anger and he was yelling at her.

"Cheatin' traitorous bitch!" Ron started to kick her, but stopped himself with some difficulty. He squatted down and pulled her face towards his. "Why the bloody hell did you do that to me? You coulda shagged anyone and I'd have gotten cheesed off, but I'da gotten over it. Why ruddy Harry Potter?! He already HAS everything!" Ron growled angrily. "WHY!?"

Hermione shuddered and whispered, "I love him Ron, but I never meant to hurt you."

"Bit late for that, Muddy." Ron's eyes darkened, then he stood, slowly regaining his calm. "Be sending you home tomorrow. Think we may have a little fun before we do though." He flicked his wand and the door opened.

Draco walked in, his usual sneer in place. "Well, Muddy, it looks like we get to party before sending you on your way." He twirled his wand in his fingers. "Ready to try that _sectumsempra_? Or maybe try your hand at _crucio_?" Draco cast his sneer towards Ron then laughed maliciously. "How about _imperius_? Get the filthy mudblood to bonk poor Ron-Ron before sending her back to The Boy Who Lived?"

Without blinking, Ron backhanded Draco across the room. He pointed his wand at Malfoy, whispered _crucio_ and watched as Draco writhed in pain. He held the spell for a moment, his face a blank wall that showed no concern at the pain he was inflicting. Then, with a barked command, he sent Draco slinking out of the dungeon and Ron turned his dark eyes to Hermione.

"Prat." His eyes did travel up and down Hermione's body for a moment, and Harry shuddered at the gaze. "Nah not yet," Ron decided. "I want to save that for when Potter's broken and helpless to stop me from taking what should be mine. Let's decide what sort of fun we can have, though." Hermione slid into a corner, with Ron watching her calmly. A chair appeared and he sat, his eyes locked on her. She quivered under his intense glare.

"I think the worst torture would be to let you see just what I've become," Ron finally decided. "Like Draco said, let you see just what you helped create." Ron stood and walked out of the room, returning quickly with Ginny and a dark, hooded figure similar to a Dementor. Hermione saw the nervousness in Ginny's eyes, the fear that she felt near the figure. It was large- nearly seven feet tall and cloaked in black. The creature floated into the dungeon, long skeletal hands peeking out from the cloak. Hermione saw no signs of breathing, but heard a gravelly growl wheezing from within the dark folds. As he watched, Harry dimly recognized the similarities between the creatures, Dementors, and even Death himself.

"Dear old sister still has a bit of a thing for The Boy Who Lived, doesn't she, love?" Ron teased Ginny's chin with a fingertip. "Hero worship was always a big thing for her, silly git." Carelessly, he waved his wand and ropes appeared, binding Ginny's wrists behind her. Ginny lifted her chin bravely and defiantly.

Ron laughed. "No worries, Ginevra love. I won't do anything to you. But Potter's not coming to save the day." He smirked. "Even if he did, it wouldn't be for you." Ron looked at the dark figure, and then tilted his head casually towards his sister.

There seemed to be a growling chuckle echoing from within the figure as it glided towards Ginny. Hermione dove in front of the girl, but the hooded figure brushed her aside with a gesture. Bravely, Ginny held her ground as the ghostly creature closed in on her, but Hermione turned her head to hide. When Ginny first screamed, Hermione turned and again dove towards the cloaked figure. Ron caught her and held her tight, easily overpowering her struggling form.

"Easy, Muddy. He's just taking a bit of energy from her, that's all. Kinda like Dementors, they are, 'cept they're not bothered by a patronus and they don't suck your happiness out. These fellows take your strength, your energy, your power, your magic. Bloody hurts, too." Ron pulled a sleeve up to reveal a long, wide scar on his forearm. "If you're not careful, put up too much of a fight, then they try and do it by skinning you." He laughed, a wicked, evil sort of laugh. "Killed the bugger that gave me that. See, these fellows can suck all that power in, but if you can kill 'em, all that power becomes yours. Don't reckon they have a proper name, but we've taken to calling 'em Life Eaters." Ron chuckled in Hermione's ear as she struggled. "Better than Voldemort's Death Eaters, eh? Always thought that sounded a bit dodgy, didn't you?"

Harry watched, appalled, as the figure finally drifted away from Ginny. Ron let Hermione go, and strode over to the Life Eater. Ginny had frozen, her face a mask of agony. Her skin seemed sallow, slack, and she looked as if she'd suddenly lost a lot of weight. Her normally red hair was tinged with grey, and she didn't blink when Hermione grabbed her and pulled her away from the demon-like figure.

Harry turned his head and saw Ron facing the Life Eater, standing tall and strong against the creature. Ron's face twisted into a grimace, and then his hand shot out and into the cloak, towards where the neck would be on a human. Harry was surprised to hear a gurgling sound, and the creature's hands clawed impotently at Ron's arm. Behind him, Ginny retched and gasped, "He's strangling it!" Harry watched the Life Eater struggle, weakly as Ron resolutely held his grip, then finally Ron was the only thing holding the figure up. He let go and the cloaked figure crumpled. Ron took out his wand and waved it over the remains, and a ghostly smoke rose to surround him, then seemed to glide into Ron's body.

Ron took a deep breath, and the remains at his feet disappeared. He turned to look at the girls. His eyes glowed red and his voice had taken on more of a gravelly growl. "Time to forget, Muddy." He pointed his wand at Hermione, growled "_Obliviate_," and watched as Hermione's face went slack. Draco slunk in and grabbed Ginny, dragging her out of the room while Ron arranged Hermione's apparently dazed form on the floor. When they left, Hermione broke down in quiet tears.

Harry slowly lifted his head from the pensive and looked around. He was always amazed at the realism of the pensive, but everything seemed cloudy inside the memories, and he shook his head to clear the mental fog. Harry reached out and held Hermione's hand, then pulled her into a long embrace. He watched as Headmistress McGonagall sent her tabby patronus to call on Minister Shacklebolt. They waited quietly, resting while the message was delivered.

"What happened in Hogsmeade?" McGonagall asked.

Harry shrugged. "Went to pick her up. Ron and Malfoy were there, and about forty soldiers."

"We probably could've left peacefully, but on the way out Ron made like he was going to smack my bum. That set Harry off." Hermione laughed tiredly. "I think he was looking for an excuse to bang up on Ron. Anyway, after the first punch, we got outside as fast as we could and everyone got involved."

"We've been practicing together, so we were able to beat them down slowly." Harry shrugged again.

"Love, there was no 'we' to it. I was able to keep up with a few at a time, but you tore into about half of 'em at a time, with your fire and water." Hermione bragged.

Harry managed to blush slightly, then continued. "So anyway, we got away and I figured we'd be better off coming here. Doubt I could've Apparated anywhere, anyway."

McGonagall's fireplace glowed green and Kingsley Shacklebolt strode purposefully through the flames.

"Hermione!" He boomed. "Such a joy to see you safe!"

Harry and Hermione rested while McGonagall filled Kingsley in on the details.

"This… Life Eater. I've never heard of such a creature," he told them after she finished.

Harry nodded. "We should ask Dumbledore and Snape, but is it possible that they've created them?"

"That would be very dark magic indeed, Mr. Potter," McGonagall answered.

"After what we saw, I wouldn't put it past them."

She nodded. "Minister, is George still to be released tomorrow?" When he nodded, she asked, "Could you hold him, in connection to the battle tonight?"

Shacklebolt shook his head. "I believe that would be a bad move. They are setting up the pieces to move on the Ministry, we don't need to give them any more ammunition."

"Could you ask him what happened when he was attacked? Get the story from him before Ron & Draco start publishing it?" Hermione asked.

"I will have the staff at St. Mungo's do that," Kingsley promised. They talked on into the night, and he warned them before leaving, "I would expect this to come up at the next meeting of the Wizengamot. Be prepared to defend your position against a vote to censure." He nodded and left. Harry and Hermione followed, taking the floo to Potter Mansion.

They were too exhausted even for tea, and slept cuddled tightly together until late the next day. The world they awoke to seemed as normal as ever, and Blinky prepared sandwiches and tea for their lunch. As expected, George's release from St. Mungo's was well publicized, with promises of exclusive interviews and investigations into the attack. One article mentioned the triangular symbol for the Deathly Hallows, saying "This symbol was found at the scene of the crime. It is associated with the fable of the Deathly Hallows, but is also closely linked to former Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and his prodigy, Harry Potter."

Harry grumbled. "It's already started." He tossed the paper down. "I'm less concerned with the maneuvering in the Wizengamot than I am with the danger the Malfoy Alliance presents. These Life Eaters are completely new, and Merlin only knows how we can fight them?"

Hermione patted Harry's hand affectionately. "For all their strength, remember that Ron killed one with just one hand. I think their power is magically, but physically they seem weak." She paused thoughtfully. "I wouldn't ignore the Wizengamot play, though. If they get control of that body, they have strong influence in the Ministry. And before long they could control both, which would be very bad for us."

Later that day an owl arrived from the Minister of Magic. Harry read it and groaned tiredly. "Well it looks like Ron and Draco were busy after we left. Kingsley says that the Aurors didn't find any bodies or anything. They're interviewing people, but it appears that people are being pretty tight-lipped about what they saw. The tavern-keeper just wrote it up as a drunken brawl. Says Ron had been hitting the butterbeer pretty hard before I showed up"

"That's insane!" Hermione cried out. "They couldn't have moved all of those men AND cleaned up the signs of the battle before the Aurors arrived, could they?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe they had others that didn't fight, that came in and did the cleaning up, plus whatever house elves they could muster."

They spent some time resting and trying to find some mention of the creatures they'd seen at the Malfoy dungeon. It was a week later when the owl arrived calling them to the monthly Wizengamot meeting. The wording was traditional and formal, giving no indication about the expected proceedings. However, a second owl from Shacklebolt himself gave them the details- the Weasleys would present their evidence about the attack on George, draw the arrow towards Harry, then vote for censure and denial of voting rights for one year. Malfoy was bringing the pension/retirement issue to the floor. There were a few other less consequential issues to also be considered before the scheduled closing of the meeting. Harry and Hermione discussed their options with Dumbledore's portrait, then tucked into bed early. Harry expected that he would need his wits about him.

Their day started early, and they arrived at the Ministry by floo network shortly before eight. As usual when they traveled, Harry had packed his moleskin pouch with his "battle kit." The Wizengamot was halfway full when they arrived, and slowly filled until half past eight.

"Neville!" Harry greeted his friend. "Listen; don't believe whatever's being said about me and the attack on George's shop. You know I wouldn't do that."

"I know, Harry." Neville reassured him. "I'm with you."

Harry nodded in thanks. "Don't get caught up in debate, here, either. I've got a sneaking suspicion that they're going to try and nullify my votes for some time, so don't get mixed up in it and lose yours too."

The meeting got underway, and everything unfolded as expected. Ron spoke passionately and eloquently about his brother. He reminded the council about their loss of George's twin, Fred, and of the scholarship set up in his name. Ginny spoke of George's good nature, his indomitable humor, and even his keen business sense. She looked wan, but her strength seemed to have returned. She showed no other sign of her experience in the dungeon beyond the few strands of grey hair falling from her temple. Ginny had braided the grey together and hooked it behind her ear.

Eventually the Wizengamot heard the testimony of George Weasley, under the influence of veritaserum, detailing how several men had broken into his shop after closing. They were hooded, but seemed to know their way around the store. George told of how he was closing, counting the till, when one of the men attacked him, viciously pummeling him physically and magically. He lay on the floor, broken, dimly watching as the men looted the store and destroyed what they did not steal. He heard one man cackle, "Potter will love these- take them!" as he grabbed the Decoy Detonators and Instant Darkness Powder. George told them that the last thing he remembered was a slip of parchment falling from one assailant's robes.

Ginny produced the parchment, performed an engorgement charm, and displayed the Deathly Hallows symbol inked on it. Ron linked the symbol to Dumbledore and Harry, and then went directly into demanding censure and, as punishment, expelling his voting rights for one year. The debate was short, but heated. In the end, the motion for censure and one year expulsion passed by the slimmest majority, even with Harry and Hermione voting against it.

As predicted, Malfoy moved directly into a motion giving all war veterans, regardless of age, a full pension in exchange for immediate retirement. Draco also spoke eloquently, praising the veterans and their bravery, courage, and strength during the war. When brought to a vote, the measure passed with a comfortable margin.

The rest of the council meeting passed quickly. Once it was over, several members spoke to Harry, expressing their regret over what had happened. Harry & Hermione casually made their way over to the Weasleys. Ron saw them coming, instinctively touched his tender side, then turned and left with Malfoy and others in tow. Unsurprisingly, Ginny held back.

She looked at Hermione. "Do you remember…?"

Hermione blinked, then shook her head. "Remember what? I'm certain of a few things that those monsters didn't do to me, but I don't remember everything they did."

Ginny sighed, almost regretfully, then straightened. "Listen, I know I'll get in trouble for telling you this, but you should study up on Chinese Nengyuan thiefs." She shrugged. "Might find it interesting." She turned and made to leave.

"Ginny!" Harry called out. She paused, and Harry looked to Hermione for reassurance. They caught up to her and he murmured, "I don't believe you're really in with whatever Ron's doing. Last time we tried to have lunch it got interrupted. Try again?"

Ginny hesitated, looking about nervously. "Really? Even after…?"

Harry nodded and Hermione answered. "Yes, really. Harry just told you, we don't think you're really in league with whatever evil is going on. Just a quick bite, or a cup of tea?"

"Right, okay, let's go," Ginny decided abruptly. "One condition, though." Hermione paused, waiting. "No talking about anything current, deal?"

Harry laughed and Hermione relaxed. "Deal!" Harry smiled and led the pair out of the Wizengamot chamber and to a small café in the Ministry building. The meal was surprisingly relaxed, and the trio acted as if the current friction was nonexistent. Focusing on their mutual history, they were able to laugh and joke about pranks the twins had played or times in Dumbledore's Army. The afternoon drifted onward, and still they stayed together, comfortable in their company.

Eventually, they paid their tab and stood to leave. Ginny seemed reluctant, and Hermione spoke up. "Ginny, remember back 'round Christmas when you came by, and we offered for you to stay with us?" Ginny nodded and Hermione continued. "You don't have to go back to that," she waved her hand vaguely. "Stay with us and help us bring Ronald back."

Ginny smiled and took Hermione's hand, then Harry's. "Thanks for the offer. I may take you up on it sometime, but not just now." She looked at Hermione. "While you were there with us, and afterward, I found something I didn't think I had. Thanks for showing it to me."

Hermione blinked, "What was that?"

"Strength." Ginny smiled again and turned, leaving the two to watch her walk off.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, thinking that perhaps Ginny would come out of her ordeal alright after all. She turned and took Harry's hands in hers. "Now, Mister Potter," she spoke authoritatively, "I do think it's high time we spent some time alone…" She teased her hand over the sleeve covering their connecting tattoos. Hermione grinned when Harry's eyes widened, recognition dawning inside them. "After all, you need to give me a thorough examination after my ordeal." They rushed home to Potter Mansion and lost themselves in each other's love, and the night seemed to last forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters within, all intellectual property blah blah blah. Positive reviews will be appreciated, constructive criticism will be thanked. This is my first HP fanfic. It includes some moderately graphic scenes of smut and battles. Questions, comments, and concerns will be directed to the appropriate place.

...

Chapter 8

Harry awoke before the sun one morning to find Hermione snoring gently curled up with his pillow. He smiled, watching her nostrils flare with her breathing. They'd spent the better part of a month exercising and practicing their dueling skills. Their daily mock-battles against Death had gotten increasingly difficult, as Death sensed an increased aptitude and ratcheted up the challenges. Along the way, Harry had begun to explore the field of wandless magic. It was well known that some wizards (and witches) could perform many rudimentary spells without a wand, but most believed that the wand necessarily focused and strengthened one's magic in order to complete the more powerful spellwork.

It seemed that Death was leading them away from that mindset. Their daily exercises now included wandless magic. It had begun with simple things, like creating light. Harry had picked up on those lessons quickly, with Hermione right behind him. She enjoyed the exercises leading up to wandless work- she and Harry spent an hour each day in meditation, learning to focus their magic without the natural focal point of a wand.

It had taken nearly a week of focus and concentration for them to recognize the feeling of the magic within the wands. Once they'd learned to feel their magic, Death taught them to direct it, using their will to control the release instead of incantations and wand waving.

"_Using a wand has, for the better part of a millennia, hampered wizardkind."_ Death explained.

"What, like using a crutch to learn to walk?" Harry asked.

"_Yes. The wand makes it easier to focus one's magic, and one becomes reliant on the tool instead of one's self."_

"Did the first wizards use wands?" Hermione inquired.

"_No. It took centuries to discover the focal strength of wands, and when it was discovered, wands were only used briefly to teach the young how to focus."_

"And over generations, they started to rely on it more and more didn't they?" The shadowy figure seemed to nod. "Is that why magic seems to be fading from the world? Wizardkind is hamstringing itself by relying on props instead of building their own strength?" Hermione, as usual, saw deeply into an issue.

"_To a degree. There are other forces at play as well."_

"So why did you stop me when I was looking at that rune? You said that wands were necessary." Harry scowled.

"_You were advised not to abandon the focus of your wand in order to increase your strength."_ Death seemed irritated at the accusation. _"Your focus has advanced since that time, and your strength follows close behind."_

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry for the cheek. Does Ron or Malfoy know this?"

Before Death could answer, Hermione interjected. "Doubtful."

"Do you know what those creatures are, those 'Life Eaters' they've got?" Harry asked Death.

"_Dark constructs used to increase one's magical power."_

"So they did create them? They weren't around before?" Harry seemed surprised.

"_Correct."_

"Well that's impressive, even if it is evil," Harry murmured.

A few days later, Harry convinced Hermione to take a break from the near-constant studying. They agreed to visit Diagon Alley and take in a muggle movie later that evening. As they dressed, they joked and talked comfortably, completely at ease with each other. Hermione surprised no one when she led Harry into the bookstore, but Harry quickly became interested in the Mystery section after noticing two of Malfoy's "associates" talking to a nearby employee.

"I know the book is rare and expensive, now tell me- do you have it?" Blaise Zabini pushed.

"Maybe he'll answer if we promise to give back the fingers I'm about to rip from his hand," Goyle grunted.

"Now now, Gregory. No need for that," Zabini cooed. "I'm sure our friend will be happy to point us in the right direction. After all, we just want to purchase a book, yes?"

The three wandered up the stairs, and Harry rushed to pull Hermione out of view. He explained what he'd heard.

"I never saw Blaise at the manor," she told him. "But Goyle…" Her eyes darkened with anger and she indicated the spots where her worst bruises had been. Harry almost growled, then had an inspiration. He fished into his moleskin pouch and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak, throwing it over the both of them.

"We'll have to be careful- it covered us easily when we were shorter." Harry reminded her. They watched the trio return down the stairs, and followed carefully as they paid for a huge, intricately leather-bound tome.

Outside, the pair made to split up. "I have to get this back to the manor," Zabini told his partner.

"Fine. I'm off for a cuppa." Goyle shrugged. Blaise turned into an alley and disappeared. Harry pointed towards Goyle, and they followed him to a seedy-looking tavern. Harry and Hermione followed through the door, and watched as the brute sat and took a surprisingly long time to eat his meal. While he ate, Harry and Hermione formulated a plan.

When Goyle finished his meal, the pair slipped out ahead of him and Harry stepped out of the cloak. Hermione rushed into an alley to wait, and when Goyle came out of the building Harry casually strolled away. Goyle saw him and, after casting a furtive glance around, followed Harry into the alley. Harry pretended to trip, drawing Goyle closer, before Hermione slipped behind him and jabbed her wand into his back.

"Don't move, muppet," she whispered while Harry stood and grabbed Goyle's wand.

"So you think you can rough up a lady and nothing come from it, do you?" He growled, waving his wand and causing ropes to appear and bind the thug. Hermione slid the cloak off and walked around their captive. "What do you think, love? Turn him in to the Aurors? Rough him up a little for what he did?" Harry cracked his knuckles ominously.

"You lot are completely nutters!" Goyle cried out before Harry Silenced him.

"It does look like it, doesn't it?" Harry frowned, and then looked around. "We should go somewhere with a little more privacy." He whispered with Hermione, and then with a pop, she disappeared. "Hang on, it may be a bumpy ride," Harry smirked at Goyle before grabbing him and Apparated to a beachhead a few miles from Shell Cottage.

Waves roared and crashed onto the rocky beach around them. As soon as Harry and Goyle appeared, Hermione lunged at the brute, shoving and kicking him angrily. Harry grabbed her and held her back until she regained her composure.

"Do your worst, Potter! Everyone knows you're too spineless to torture someone in cold blood. Go ahead and call the Ministry- that's all you're going to do, and I'm not giving you anything!" Goyle taunted.

Harry and Hermione stepped away from Goyle, discussing their options. "He's right, I don't feel right beating up on someone after their tied up and helpless," Harry grumbled.

"That's fine, I'll do it," Hermione growled. She'd already started striding toward the bound brute and Harry had to rush to stop her.

"Let's just fix his memories of the capture, break his wand, and call for the Aurors to pick him up," Harry told her. It took a good deal of convincing, but eventually Hermione agreed. She finessed the memory charm while Harry snapped Goyle's somewhat-large wand. Harry left a marker near Goyle, checked his bonds, and the pair left. They stopped at an owl post office and sent an anonymous tip-off to the Auror department as to Goyle's location.

Soon another meeting of the Wizengamot convened. Even though they were unable to vote on matters, Harry and Hermione were in attendance. Harry was shocked at the number of members who bought into the Veteran's Pension Plan and retired from the Wizengamot. Nearly half of those that voted in Harry's favor during the censure debate retired, promoting their heirs to their hereditary seats on the council. Harry was surprised to notice that Ginny was absent from the council. Worriedly, he rushed home to consult with Death about her.

"_She is captive at Malfoy Manor. The Weasley male that you vie against keeps her captive."_

"What for? Do they not trust her anymore?" Harry asked.

"_No. Also, they continue to use their constructs to siphon off her magical energy, keeping her in a weakened state."_

"Bastards!" Hermione growled. "Let's go get her!"

Death disagreed. _"It is not wise to do so at this time. Your opponents hold too great an advantage now. Choose your battles wisely; do not fight when the tide stands against you."_

"Wow, what a prosaic thing to say," Harry blinked. "Good point, though. We go in there now, we'll be up against who knows how many, and they have a definite advantage right now."

"Bloody hell," Hermione grumbled. "Why do they keep doing that to her?"

"_It is believed that, by feeding on the energy of the sibling, the Weasley male grows exponentially stronger."_

Harry grimaced. "Does he?"

"_Unknown."_

"Bugger." Harry reluctantly returned to his study of runes.

The third meeting of the Wizengamot since the Potter Censure unfolded in much the same manner as the second. More veterans retired, and with each new member, Harry could see Malfoy's confidence growing. The official "retirement window" closed during this meeting, and once it had, Malfoy stood and proposed legislation granting pureblood wizards better advantages in finance and business- a quarter of one percent increase in interest for savings; loan and debt interest reduced by the same quarter of a percent. Hermione could see where this was leading, but was unable to stop it. The majority of the members of the Wizengamot was pureblooded wizards and witches, and saw an easy way to increase their holdings with the vote. Harry was unsurprised by the outcome of the vote, but even more surprised by Ginny Weasley, who sat demurely during the council. She never spoke or even looked around, her face set in an almost haughty pose. When the meeting ended, she stood regally and turned to leave, acting as if she never heard Harry or Hermione's cries for attention.

"Imperius or polyjuice?" Harry asked.

"The meeting lasted nearly three hours; I doubt it was polyjuice, love." Hermione answered. They rushed out the door, trying to follow the Weasleys. Harry saw them standing in a queue for the floo network. Hermione pointed to Ginny, who stood rigidly, unnaturally still. Harry nodded and palmed his wand, pointing it at Ginny and whispering _finite incantatum_.

They watched Ginny weave, almost stumble, and then look around with the first signs of conscious life she'd shown all day. They watched as, with a sudden snarl of anger, she seemed to will a knife blade into her hand and stabbed Ron in the side before dashing into the crowd. Shocked, Harry and Hermione saw her break through another queue and disappear through the floo network. They turned and watched Draco magically heal Ron's wound.

"Didn't do a bang-up job of it, did he?" Harry mumbled, noticing how Ron winced and favored his side.

"Draco never was an exceptional student, especially at the healing arts," they heard Professor McGonagall say from behind them. She cocked an eyebrow and led the pair to Minister Shacklebolt's office for tea. They discussed the proceedings of the Wizengamot and Harry shared the information he'd learned about the Life Eaters. The Aurors were holding Goyle in connection to some earlier somewhat minor crimes, hoping to break him enough to confess the details of the attacks on Harry & Hermione. Eventually Harry and Hermione stood and took Kingsley's personal fireplace back to Potter Mansion. The instant they arrived, Harry's senses buzzed with warning as his wards were continually probed, albeit weakly.

"What now?" He grumbled and led Hermione to the door. They walked cautiously toward the gate, then broke into a run when they recognized Ginny. She was leaning against the gate, pushing her hand against the barrier of the wards. Harry opened the gate with a flick of his mind and Hermione caught Ginny before she fell to the ground.

"They've got it out for me now, but I don't care," Ginny grumbled as Harry and Hermione led her into the house. Blinky the house elf provided tea and a light snack, and then disappeared. Ginny saw the questioning eyes, and explained. "Did you look up those Nengyuan thiefs? The boys learned about the myths, and somehow figured out how to construct these creatures." She shuddered. "They aren't very strong physically, but if they get their hooks in you, you become powerless to stop them. Suck the very magic out of you, they do. I've seen them kill wizards by doing that."

"Did they use them on you?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded. "Constantly. Heard Ron tell Draco that taking the power from your own blood worked better than a stranger. So they've kept me prisoner, milking my power away before I could do anything." She shuddered, pausing as she remembered. "Broke my wand, took away all chance of escape. Then, when my magic returned to full strength, they'd send in another of those _things_ and drain me nearly dry again."

Harry held her hand comfortingly. "Sounds terrible. Did it hurt?"

"Oh yes. Especially at first. Later, I don't know; either I grew tolerant to the pain, or it diminished because I quit fighting it. There at the end, though, it was almost…" Ginny seemed to blush. Hermione raised an eyebrow curiously, but didn't speak. "They figured I needed to show up for the council today, so Draco Imperius'd me." Ginny scowled. "Dunno what I ever saw in him. The touch of his mind was sickening." She looked at Harry. "I'm sorry for what they've done against you. They attacked George- the idea was to get him for the Life Eaters to drain, but one of their soldiers went overboard with the beating. Then they did a memory charm on him to put the blame on you."

"Don't blame yourself, Ginny. It wasn't your doing." Harry comforted her.

"I went along with it, though. I knew it was wrong but I didn't stop them. I've found that it's easy to sit back and do nothing, even when you see wrongs happening. It takes strength to stand against it. I think they saw that strength coming alive in me after your capture, Hermione. That's when they started draining me."

Hermione shared a brief glance with Harry, then hugged Ginny. "I'm sorry if anything I did brought you harm."

Ginny laughed weakly. "All you did was show strength in the face of evil, where I'd just stepped back and done nothing."

It was quiet while everyone watched the fireplace. "So what now?" Harry asked her. "I'm guessing that after today, they won't welcome you back with open arms."

Ginny frowned with a hint of confusion. "That's what confuses me. I knew they were going to parade me around at the council today. Draco'd Imperius'd me, but then when we were leaving, suddenly it broke."

Harry managed to blush. "That was me. We thought you might be cursed, so I gave it a try."

Ginny smiled fondly. "Thank you. Suddenly I could think again. I don't know how the knife got in my hand, but when it did, I wanted desperately to make Ron hurt like he'd hurt me. I knew I'd only have one shot, so then I ran." She sighed. They could see how tired she was. "I took the floo all across England, eventually stopped at Hogsmeade and ran here. Didn't know where else to go," she told them. "When I got here, I couldn't get in, kept pushing against the wards but they wouldn't budge. I was about to give up when you arrived."

Harry thought for a moment, his eyes flicking back and forth between Ginny and Hermione. Eventually, he nodded and spoke. "Ginny, we have plenty of room here, let's set you up a bed for the night so we can all get some rest."

Hermione nodded. "Absolutely, we won't take 'no' for an answer. Blinky will fix you a room, and we insist."

"I…" Ginny smiled, nodding weakly. "Thank you. I was afraid to go to mum and dad's place- I didn't want those soldiers or those… creature… to go near them. I'm afraid that I'm pretty much useless at this point- no wand, no money, nothing."

"You have great value," Harry told her. "You are our friend, no matter what, and we will always try to help our friends."

Hermione went with Ginny and helped her settle into bed after a relaxing bath, then joined Harry in the study. "She'll sleep soundly, she asked for a sleeping draught. I mixed a light one for her. Rest and healing are what she needs most of all." Hermione's eyes glinted. "She'd been beaten; she had a few scars on her back."

Harry sighed. "So how much do we tell her? Death? Dumbledore? Any thoughts?"

"I want her in on the meditations. She's wandless, so right now she's not much of a threat magically." Hermione replied.

"I don't really want her in on the wandless exercises or the dueling practices, though." Harry told her. "I'd rather keep Death's involvement a secret for now."

Dumbledore spoke up from his portrait. "Give her a few days to recover, and then take her to get a new wand. That will help her self esteem."

"I'll be asking her some more questions, try to figure out her mind now that she's away from Ron & Draco," Hermione added. "Maybe we can bring her onto our side."

Harry nodded his agreement, and they went to bed. The next few days passed quickly. Ginny's health and her spirits improved rapidly. It was over breakfast one Monday morning that Harry broached the subject of a new wand.

Ginny looked downcast. "I can't afford one, and I can't even get to Diagon Alley even if I had the galleons."

Hermione smiled. "Let's take lunch there, shall we? We can loan you the money for a wand. You've got to feel naked without one!"

Ginny blushed at the reference, but then agreed. "Only as a loan! I will pay you back when I can."

"You know that you don't have to pay it back, Ginny. We love being able to help you out," Harry scowled playfully.

"But I will pay you back. That way, it's really and truly mine." Ginny countered with sincerity.

Harry laughed and raised his hands in surrender. "Ok I give up! I'm not arguing with TWO women on this."

Hermione grinned and whispered loudly, "See, Ginny, wisdom comes to some people eventually."

They packed a few traveling items- especially Harry's "battle kit" and Hermione's new "first aid supply" kit, and took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny seemed timid at first, worried that Ron or Draco would appear and kidnap her again, but once they entered Ollivander's, she relaxed. The shop had changed little since the war's end. It retained the cluttered, dusty look of thousands of wands waiting for purchase. The elder Ollivander shuffled from the back, with a young adult trailing behind him.

"Ah, Mister Potter! Miss Granger! And," Ollivander peered over his dusty glasses," Miss Weasley! What a pleasant surprise. This is my son," He introduced the man behind him. "Ever since my time with the Dark Lord, I have been giving serious thought to retirement. To what do I owe the honor of this illustrious visit?"

"It's me, Mr. Ollivander," Ginny mumbled.

"Ah yes, I remember your wand…" He trailed off.

"Well that's just it. That one was broken," Ginny interjected.

"Oh dear! We must find you a new one, mustn't we?" Happily, the elderly man began handing his son various boxes. "Finding just the right match is always the most exciting!" Ginny tested several wands, some long and some short, until she took hold of one and her face lit up, a blush of joy coloring her cheeks. "Ahh, willow, twelve and a quarter, dragon heartstring! An unusual, but beautiful combination for a unique and beautiful lady," Ollivander spoke flatteringly. Ginny thanked him and paid for the wand. They ate lunch quickly and returned home, as Ginny was giddy about exploring her new wand.

Harry set up a practice room in the basement, warding it from accidental danger, and the three toyed with their wands, casting spells, hexes, and jinxes for hours. Ginny showed her proficiency and her skill with some difficult wandwork, but the best part of the afternoon was just watching the happiness in her eyes while she "broke in" her new wand.

"Dumbledore was right about the wand," Harry whispered to Hermione, squeezing her hand in his.

Soon, the trio dropped the barriers on the basement and started upstairs. Ginny stopped them at the kitchen, giving Hermione a hug in thanks. She turned to Harry and, with a blush creeping over her face, kissed him on the cheek in thanks. Harry felt a slight stab of jealousy through his tattoo, but Ginny had already turned and was searching for a snack.

"Self confidence indeed," Hermione grumbled. Harry took her hand and flooded his tattoo with his love for Hermione. She smiled and they sat down to eat.

The next couple of weeks passed as quickly as the others. Ginny's presence seemed to lighten everyone's spirits, and she was proving her worth in dueling practices and their studies. Ginny led them to the Chinese Nengyuan thiefs, which was the inspiration for Ron's creation of the Life Eaters. She'd hinted that there was a weakness to the creatures beyond their lack of physical strength. Hermione discovered that the Nengyuan thiefs were reputed to be dangerously vulnerable to muggle gunpowder. Apparently gunpowder was originally created as a means of quickly defeating the mythical creatures.

Ginny proved to be quick on the learning curve; her meditations progressed rapidly and she'd soon rival Harry and Hermione in her focus exercises.

Hermione wanted to bring her in on the wandless magic, but Harry vehemently disagreed. "I want to trust her, but we just don't know yet how she'll take it. Knowing something like that might be enough to keep her from the worst of Ron's anger," he argued.

"How long will it take for her to earn your trust?" Hermione countered. "What will she have to do?"

Harry sighed. He didn't want to have this argument. "Let's wait until after the next Wizengamot meeting, at least?" Hermione huffed but agreed. Ginny had already given them loads of intelligence on Ron's plans. He did have designs on the Minister's seat, but Ginny believed that he was just using Draco to rally the purebloods. Draco seemed to fit perfectly as a lieutenant, but nothing more. Ron was bringing in money and buying influence from the Far East, a region reputed to have deeper and darker magic than any other. Ginny hinted at a "new army" that they had amassed, warriors highly skilled at physical combat and competent magicians.

It was the night before the next Wizengamot meeting when chaos broke free and laid waste to Wizarding Britain. Harry and Hermione received an urgent call via patronus from Minister Shacklebolt, and rushed to the Ministry in response. Ginny followed, her own eyes steady and flinty with anger. When they arrived at the atrium, they saw a scene of unbridled carnage unfolding before them. Warriors in tight black ninja-garb seemed to almost fly through the air as they attacked anyone with a wand. They brandished wicked looking curved swords that seemed to direct spells as easily as a wizard's wand. Harry held Hermione and Ginny back, his eyes surveying the scene.

"Look on their backs," Harry pointed to the symbol painted in blood red, the line inside a circle inside a triangle. "I think we're being set up again!" Without a pause, Harry brandished his wand and dove into the attack. The warriors, although clearly superior in physical combat, fell quickly to Harry's magical assault. The tide of the battle quickly turned, as Harry and Hermione together threw spells fluidly and rapidly, making their opponents dance and stagger as they tried unsuccessfully to avoid the barrage. Harry was yelling, trying to convince the enemy to stop their futile assault, and then one of the warriors recognized him, and with a clipped word, the battle stopped. The ninja melted into the background, and with muffled pops, began disappearing.

"What the bloody hell…" Harry grumbled once peace had been restored. Then, suddenly, one of the victims looked about and spied Harry.

He pointed and cried out, "There's their leader! He started it all!"

A healer looked between the two, scowling. Another victim scoffed in reply, "You lousy prat, Wikleson, he wasn't even here when the attack started!"

Wilkeson didn't seem to care. "He was in charge! He told them to stop, and they did! Even though they were winning, they quit when he ordered it!" More people were watching the exchange.

Harry heard Ginny whisper, "It's a setup, and I bet that Wilkeson is a plant!"

Harry started to walk towards the group of victims, but Wilkeson shrieked in fear and stumbled backwards, clearly trying to get away from Harry. "He's after me! Help!" He scuffled with the healers and tripped over other victims, and when he jumped up and turned to run, he smacked directly into the corner of a floo fireplace and fell over, dead.

"Trying to kill all your political opponents is a bit crass, Potter!" Draco Malfoy's familiar voice rang through the air.

Harry barely turned toward the voice. "Shut it, Malfoy." He looked around, suddenly wondering where Minister Shacklebolt was. It was, after all, the Minister's patronus that warned Harry of the attack.

Draco seemed to notice Harry's distraction. "Yeah Potter, your little brutes got the Minister, too. Guess that's why you called 'em off?"

Ministry officials were flooding the atrium now, and the Aurors moved between Malfoy and Harry, leading them to separate areas for questioning. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny stayed late, helping to clean up the damage and heal the wounded. Draco left quickly after his questioning, eyeing Ginny wickedly from a distance.

The rest of the night passed quickly, as all three slept fitfully at the Potter mansion. They returned to the Ministry early the next day to find the worst of the damage repaired, and newspapers flooding the Atrium entrance.

"Oh bloody hell, look at this," Hermione groaned. The headline on the Daily Prophet read "Attack on Ministry: Revenge, or Potter Power Play?" The article was worse. Rita Skeeter was in rare form with this sizzling rant long on innuendo and short on facts. Harry glanced at the article and tossed the paper aside angrily. They hurried to the lift and arrived at the Wizengamot with little time to spare. Ginny hesitated, but straightened her shoulders and walked in proudly with Harry and Hermione.

The Wizengamot meeting was strained and did not get off to a good start. As soon as everyone was seated, Draco stood and accused Harry of instigating the entire attack. Then, Ron suggested that he'd kidnapped Ginny. It wasn't until the investigation report was presented that things really turned sour.

The Aurors presented the evidence of a sizable force of well-armed warriors using new weapons instead of wands. The Ministry had been attacked by nearly fifty of the warriors, who seemed to target the older supporters of the Malfoy Alliance and people who admitted to voting against Harry in the censure debate.

Then came a disturbing piece of evidence. Ron produced a parchment that had been verified by the DMLE, signed by Minister Shacklebolt just hours before the attack. It read, "I begin to fear for my life. The last few meetings with Potter have ended poorly, with him and his woman making increasingly absurd demands. There is no way the Wizengamot can approve his demands, and I refuse to withdraw from the Ministry for him to take over. He claims that his supporters- his 'warriors'- will force us to submit, or else suffer the consequences. Where did this monster come from? What has become of the Boy Who Lived?"

The debate and arguments following this revelation lasted for hours, drawing everyone into the fray. "Harry Potter would never say or do those things!" Neville Longbottom roared.

"This evidence has been verified as authentic, and it matches the information given to us by the Auror investigation," Malfoy countered. He quickly moved to expel the Potter name from the roll of Noble and Most Ancient Houses and force him to vacate the seat he held as the heir of the Black family. Harry watched silently as the vote was tallied, shocked at the masterful moves the Malfoy Alliance had made. The outcome was never really in doubt, and soon Harry and Hermione were escorted from the council meeting.

"Well that was unexpected," Harry grumbled.

Hermione nodded. "Ron always was very good at chess. What are the chances that things will get peaceful now that he's gotten us out of the Wizengamot?"

Harry shrugged, but Ginny shook her head. "Whatever he's got planned probably doesn't involve too much peacefulness. They're just working to choke off any opposition before they do the really nasty work."

Harry sent an owl to Hogwarts updating McGonagall on the events, and then the trio settled into a routine at home. Mornings were given to meditation and wandless magic. Afternoons were spent dueling, magically and physically. Evenings usually involved rune study or extended conversations with Death or Dumbledore. Harry had been hesitant to include Ginny in the wandless magic, or to reveal Death's service to him. At Hermione's prompting, however, he eventually opened up to the athletic redhead.

The friendship between the three grew as time passed. Ginny proved her worth, her intelligence, and eventually seemed to take the place of her brother as the Weasley part of the trio. They spent many nights by the fire, reminiscing over school, quidditch, and Fred & George's near-constant barrage of pranks. At first, Harry and Hermione were both worried that Ginny would try and insinuate herself between the lovers, but as time passed she showed that her intentions were honest and platonic.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters within, all intellectual property blah blah blah. Positive reviews will be appreciated, constructive criticism will be thanked. This is my first HP fanfic. It includes some moderately graphic scenes of smut and battles. Questions, comments, and concerns will be directed to the appropriate place.

...

Chapter 9

Spring was washing into summer when Harry surprised Hermione. They'd been busy studying for some time, and it was late one May evening when he closed his books and looked around the room.

"Love, I think it's time we had a discussion," he started, looking quite serious.

Hermione blinked twice, then closed her books and listened.

"It's been what, forever, since I asked you to marry me." Harry began. "We've had a lot to do since then, and most of it hasn't been very fun. Ever since that Wizengamot meeting, technically I'm not 'Lord' Potter anymore, but even so, I am ready for you to be my 'Lady' Potter."

Hermione squealed and launched herself into Harry's arms. Ginny, curled up on a sofa, smiled and closed her book as well.

"What brought this on?" Hermione asked after a long kiss.

"All that's going on, I didn't want to lose sight of what's most important in my life," Harry smiled, lacing his fingers in hers and looking deeply into her eyes. "You."

Hermione settled into his lap, her eyes alight with excitement. "Wedding plans!? Oh, what to do?" She giggled.

"Whatever you want, we'll do it, love. If you want a big, grand wedding, I'm on board. If you want to dash off and elope, I'll pack the luggage."

Ginny watched the conversation with mixed emotions. She still wanted to be the one in Hermione's spot, but she was adjusting to the idea of friendship. Harry and Hermione had proven themselves to be faithful friends and staunch supporters and Ginny didn't want to lose that. She pulled herself out of her deep thoughts to hear Hermione whispering, "Let's do it, love. Just nip down to the chapel and make it official." Her eyes grew distant and her voice husky. "Mrs. Hermione Potter… Lady Potter… Is it too late to do it tonight?!"

Harry laughed and nodded. "A bit. We can go first thing though."

Hermione turned and looked at Ginny questioningly. "Would you come? We'd love for you to be a part of it, if you wanted to."

Everything froze in Ginny's world as the offer registered in her mind. Her thoughts were racing in a million different directions. Dimly she heard Harry say, "I'll send a patronus to Neville, ask if he could spare an hour or two in the morning."

The rest of the evening passed very quickly as plans were made, then changed, then changed again. They finally agreed to visit the chapel the next afternoon for a short ceremony, and then celebrate that night with a fine dinner. Hermione and Ginny spent some time in Hermione's room, presumably choosing dresses.

"Reckon you know that Harry's secretly quite romantic," Ginny told Hermione, with an almost wistful tone to her voice.

"Ginny, I know how you feel about Harry; if being there is going to hurt you, you don't have to go just because we invited you," Hermione told the redhead.

Ginny nodded. "Thank you for the consideration. You two have always been so caring for others, and you've shown me nothing that I deserved. I want to celebrate with you." She smiled softly. "But I am a bit jealous." Ginny shook her head as if to clear her mind. "But I mentioned that to tell you that you should spend tomorrow night here together, thinking about nothing but each other. Harry would love to see the place made up romantically- candles, flowers, soft music…" Her voice drifted off again.

Hermione smiled with one corner of her mouth. "Our first romantic moment was a dance. Ron had left us in the forest of Dean, we were so emotionally drained by carrying that horcrux, and then he turned on the wireless and asked me to dance." Her own eyes misted at the memory. "It wasn't overly romantic, like he wasn't making a pass at me or anything, but suddenly I glimpsed that side of him. Then dancing together was our first expression of interest in each other after you two broke up."

Ginny nodded. "If you'd let me, I will do the place up nice while you two are out. I'll get Blinky to fix up a nice bit of nosh; I'll turn the study into a little romantic dance floor…"

"You and Neville are eating with us, remember? We want you there to celebrate with." Hermione reminded her.

"So I whip it up while he's out getting his dress robes. Then we go to the chapel, the restaurant, and it'll be all done up when we get back." She chuckled to herself. "I'll just get a bottle of firewhisky and spend the night at the other end of the house, so I don't hear you two having at it."

The morning of the wedding came quickly. The sun shone brightly, the air was crisp in the morning and the sky was clear. Harry rose early and left to take care of his dress robes and the wedding rings. Neville met him at Diagon Alley and they returned to the mansion before lunch. Everyone ate light, as Harry seemed to develop an unusual air of nervousness and had trouble with his tie.

"What's the problem, mate?" Neville asked playfully as he slipped his robe on.

Harry held out one hand, showing Neville how it shook.

"Bloody hell, Harry, you're that nervous?" Harry only nodded, struggling with his clothes. "You've faced Voldemort and lived! You beat like forty of Ron's minions by yourself! Why are you nervous about a wedding when she's already said yes?"

Harry laughed ruefully, then answered seriously. "None of them held my heart like she does. They could hurt me physically, but she has a power over me that they couldn't dream of matching. Quite a bit different, if you ask me."

"Thinking of backing out?" Neville asked, teasingly.

"Absolutely not."

"Good. Let's get going, the girls should be ready by now."

The wedding ceremony was a blur; it was a mixture of muggle and wizarding traditions and vows. All too soon, Harry found himself whispering "I Do," and pledging his life, his love, and his fidelity to Hermione. Hermione's voice was clear and joyful as she repeated her vows, completing the bonds that they'd been building for some time. Their first kiss as husband and wife was a long, loving, deep kiss that left Ginny and Neville blushing crimson.

Likewise, the celebratory dinner was a blur. Harry later tried to remember what he'd eaten, the conversations, or even how they'd traveled from the chapel to the restaurant, all without success. In all his years, growing up under the domineering thumb of the Dursleys, then growing into adulthood at Hogwarts, then through the struggle against Voldemort and the peace afterwards, Harry had never felt the joy and peace that he now felt as Hermione's husband. At the end of the night, after taking the floo back to Potter mansion, Harry received his last surprise of the day. Ginny led the couple into the study, nodded towards the dance floor, and waved the radio into playing a soft, slow music that made the evening perfect as Hermione slipped into his arms. They moved and swayed together, their bodies tight against each other, letting their love wash over themselves, ebbing and flowing from one body to the other. When Ginny and Neville finally interrupted their dancing, Harry realized that they'd danced through at least two full songs. Neville bowed to Hermione and whisked her off into a more formal dance. Harry watched bemusedly, remembering Neville's fondness for dancing from the Tri-Wizard Tournament Yule Ball. Ginny looked at Harry with a slight blush, then smiled when he led her to the dance floor.

"You belong together, and I'm glad I got to be a part of your wedding," she thanked him. "Although I am still just a tiny bit jealous," she joked.

Harry squeezed her in a warm hug as they danced. "You'll always have a special place in my heart, Ginny."

The song ended, and Ginny nodded towards Hermione. "Not the place she has. Now, enjoy your wedding night." She took Neville's hand and led him out of the room, leaving Harry and Hermione alone at last.

"Well…" Harry said, suddenly awkward.

Hermione laughed a full and rich laugh that warmed his heart. "Well…?" Her hand teased up and lightly caressed their joining tattoo, sending jolts of pleasure down Harry's back. "I think, dear husband, that it is time to consummate our wedding." She led Harry upstairs, locked the bedroom door and cast quieting charms on the room, then pulled him to her to express the vows she'd pledged earlier that day. Under the moonlit sky that May night, two became one.

Harry woke late the next morning, holding Hermione tight and savoring the added weight of the wedding ring on his finger. He and Hermione was both surprised at breakfast to find Ginny and Neville at the table. Both looked disheveled and significantly hung over, but there was a hint of more between them. Wisely, the Potters glossed over the issue. Despite the hangover, Ginny seemed pleased, and Neville had a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on his face.

The newspapers hadn't held much good news lately. After the Potter expulsion, Ron had easily gained the position of Minister of Magic. With his leadership and Malfoy's maneuvering in the Wizengamot, pureblooded witches and wizards began to enjoy many benefits over others who didn't have the good fortune to be born into the right family. The Ministry and Wizengamot were quickly devolving into a monarchy, led by people who gained their positions by blood status instead of merit. Half-bloods and muggle-born witches and wizards were being squeezed out of prominence with surprising speed and efficiency. Additionally, the "Potter Thugs" (as the Daily Prophet had taken to calling them) continued to employ terror tactics against purebloods, which only served to rally the fence-sitters to the Malfoy Alliance. Politically, things looked particularly grim for the newlyweds.

The Potters and Ginny continued their studies, and were soon equally skilled with and without their wands. Hermione and Ginny tired quicker without them, but their spells were as strong as ever. Harry, however, had taken to wandless magic like a fish to water. He now wandlessly cast his patronus with ease, and had expanded his repertoire of battle spells to include the entirety of the Auror skill set. There hadn't been any attacks on them in some time, and unfortunately, the Potters had become complacent in their safety. Just a week after the wedding, they were brought back into the war forcefully.

Ginny had asked them to join her at her parents' house for dinner. Over time, the animosity between the elder Weasleys and the Potters had diminished. Arthur and Molly accepted Ginny's friendship with the pair and began to acknowledge the wild path Ron had taken. They ate a pleasant meal outside, watching the gnomes romp through the garden joyfully. It was when Molly brought out the treacle tart that trouble found them.

There was a thunderclap and a large black puff of smoke nearly a kilometer from the house, followed by the disturbing sound of barking and gravelly hissing. Harry and Hermione shared a look, then stood to direct the Weasleys into their house. Molly tried to pull Ginny in with her, but the young redhead stood strong with her friends, watching the cloud as it moved towards the building.

With another crack of thunder, Draco Malfoy appeared near the gate. He sneered at the house, then noticed the Potters. "Well well, looks like we'll have some fun tonight!" he crowed, blasting away the wards protecting the gate and demolishing the fence for some distance on either side. His eyes narrowed when he noticed Ginny, and his voice seemed to slither, "Ah, Ginevra. So you've put in with this lot? Don't you want to come back to me and return to your rightful place? On your knees with me pounding you like the redheaded pup you are?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed angrily, but she didn't reply.

"Oy, surely you haven't been selling yourself off to this rubbish? Selling your nobility to be the plaything of The Boy Who Lived and His True Love? Content to sit at the foot of their bed and listen to them shag, hoping for the messy scraps when they finish?" Malfoy laughed perversely. Behind him, the thick black cloud had almost reached the gate. He noticed this and turned his gaze onto the redhead. "Last chance, luv. Kneel at my feet or suffer the same fate as them."

Without thinking, and as one, Harry and Hermione stepped on either side of Ginny. She could feel the power radiating from both of them, and sensed the love mixed with it. Both of the Potters touched her shoulder, giving her their unbridled support. Still having not spoken, Ginny cocked an eyebrow towards Malfoy and turned her back on him.

"Traitorous slag!" Draco roared before sending a chain of spells towards the three. But before they'd even arrived, Harry was taking action. He'd worked with Death for some time on this particular shield, which was still challenging enough that he used his wand. The spells flew through the air towards the trio, the colors mixing in the air, and then they struck the shield. Instead of absorbing the spells or deflecting them to the side, however, the shield curved sharply upwards, directing the spells up and sending them back towards their caster. Malfoy's usual sneer of smug superiority melted quickly as he watched the spells turn back towards him. His own hasty shield barely stopped the first two, but the third spell- a piercing hex- shattered the shield and shot through Malfoy's shoulder. His backwards fall saved his life.

Draco rolled and dodged to the right, avoiding Ginny's return volley. He grunted with the effort of sending spells flying and replacing his shield against her furious barrage. He felt rather than saw the black cloud arrive and dissolve, dropping nearly fifty of the ninja warriors into the field. Malfoy laughed at the sudden superiority in numbers and let the soldiers press their attack.

They hadn't taken Harry into proper account, though. Even with highly superior numbers, the attackers were pressed backwards. Potter's power and skill quickly decimated their ranks, leaving bodies in bloody heaps of twisted, broken, severed limbs. Harry and Hermione danced in the battle, their movements perfectly timed and their attacks and defenses matching each other fluidly. Dimly, Draco remarked that it was almost as if they were two people with one mind. Harry whipped flaming tongues at the ninja warriors while Hermione blasted projectiles at them from every direction. When Harry threw a spell at the ground, it seemed to swell and roll like an ocean wave until it threw five attackers into the air. He'd already turned to face another assailant while Hermione cast icy daggers through the air. The ninjas collapsed, twitching.

Harry twisted a rope of icy water and lashed at two warriors creeping off towards the Weasley house. The men stumbled and fell, turning and brandishing their swords before returning to the melee. Even outnumbered, the Potters and Ginny held the upper hand until the black smoke reappeared and congealed into a handful of the shrouded Dementor-like figures. Draco ordered them forward quickly, nursing the wound in his shoulder.

Ginny panicked, casting a patronus in the hopes that it would shield her from the demons. One creature brushed her shining horse aside negligently, continuing to advance. Her panic infected Hermione, who broke her dance with Harry to assist Ginny. Ginny threw a cutting hex at the creature and gasped when the spell flew directly through the figure, leaving it untouched. Hermione bludgeoned it to no avail, and the girls became surrounded.

Harry turned to see the figures closing in on them, and instinctively threw a wide band blast of power at the remaining ninjas, not even waiting to watch the blast cut two in half and decapitate a third. He rushed towards the figures, remembering the lessons they'd learned. Harry sheathed his wand and dove into the nearest demon, who screamed with an inhuman cry. His hand found the demon's neck and without thinking, he jerked it sideways and twisted, hearing a satisfying crunch. A second figure turned towards him, locking its full gaze on his face. Harry felt the battering ram of the creature's will as it hit him full-on. Harry dove again, tumbling into the figure and back into another. The battle turned into a physical scuffle, as the creatures struggled to incapacitate Harry in preparation for their draining. He watched as Hermione willed a club into existence and swung it violently towards the nearest demon, almost decapitating it with the force of the blow. With a mighty swing, she backhanded one of Harry's opponents and drove the club into the middle of another.

The figures retreated, dissolving into nothingness. Draco was left, panting, with a pair of warriors guarding him. His face twisted in rage and he lifted his wand. Time seemed to slow, and Harry watched Malfoy's lips forming the words for the killing curse, but then everything stopped, frozen. He looked to the side and saw Ginny, her hair floating in the air, calmly walking toward Draco. Harry found himself unable to speak, forced to watch as Ginny gently pulled the wand from Draco's hand. He heard her clearly whisper into Draco's ear, "I'm sorry, lover, but your time has come to an end." Her own voice carried a tone of anger, but underneath it Harry sensed a twinge of animalistic lust. Ginny ran her finger over Draco's pointed chin and leaned in to kiss him. She leaned back and rested her hand on Draco's chest, her eyes a deadly calm.

Suddenly time returned. Draco finished screaming _avada kedavra_ and waved his hand, then blinked when he saw it empty. Then he noticed Ginny, her hand on his chest and his wand in her hand. His eyes widened and his head shook in fear, but Ginny remained still and calm. Once again, she whispered, "I'm sorry lover, but your time has come to an end." Harry heard, then felt, the impact in the air, a thunder without sound the emanated from Ginny's hand and blasted Draco backwards, violently cracking his back against the remainder of the Weasley's fence. His body tumbled on backwards, cartwheeling from the force of the blast. Ginny raised her hand and Malfoy's body lifted in the air, and when she jerked her arm down, the body slammed hard into the turf outside the fence, actually creating a crater from the force. Ginny turned and grimaced, growling "Prat," then looked in on her friends.

Harry and Hermione had quickly dispatched the remaining pair of ninja assassins, and were already working to tidy up the battlefield. The Weasleys crept out of the house, agape at the carnage visited upon their property.

"Right bit of work there, Harry," Arthur acknowledged while repairing the fence and gate.

"Thank you sir, but your daughter did the greatest part of the battle in dealing with Malfoy." Harry answered. "Might want to look into strengthening your wards, as well."

Mr. Weasley shrugged. "We will, but we won't ward them against Ronald. We just can't…"

Harry nodded. "I understand, sir. I hope that we can bring him back from this dark path before it's too late."

They stayed late and cleaned up, working especially carefully to dispose of Malfoy's body and wand. Eventually, the Potters made to return home.

"I want to stay here for the night," Ginny told them before they left. "But if I may, I'd like to come back…"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Of course, Ginny. Our door is always open for you."

The Potters returned home and crashed in exhaustion. Lying in bed, Hermione curled up next to Harry and spoke quietly. "Did you see what Ginny did? How did she freeze everything like that?"

Harry shrugged. "We'll have to ask her. She was pretty impressive though, wasn't she?"

Hermione nodded into his chest, her fingers tracing designs on his stomach. "I think they'll probably try and spin it as another of your attacks." Harry barked a short laugh. "Seriously! It's an attack on the Weasley family! They've made sure to publicize your problems with Ronald, that's what the whole attack was about, I bet!"

"You're probably right, Hermione. We're going to have to confront Ron soon; this is getting out of hand." Harry sighed and they drifted off to sleep. They spent a few days resting and recovering, reading the newspapers and strengthening their wandless magic. Ginny arrived a couple of days after the battle, having spent the time with her parents, rebuilding their wards and mourning the path Ron had taken.

"I still can't believe that it's all because of our breakup," Hermione grumbled over breakfast one day.

Ginny shook her head. "It may have started out as that, but it's changed since then. When he set in with Draco, he began to get bigger ideas. Much like Grindelwald, he began having grand ideas of uniting the wizarding world and coming out of the shadows. With Malfoy's voice in his ear, he started thinking of muggles as playthings, curious little creatures to study and control."

"Your dad's constant fascination with all things muggle probably didn't help, either," Harry joked lamely.

Ginny's eyebrow cocked up, but she nodded. "Could be. Then they met up with that lot from the Far East, and things went south rapidly. Learned about those Nengyuan thiefs, started practicing new dark magic, they got involved in the black market between here and there. The money they made me steal was just starter funds for what they got into later. Then they started smuggling in those thugs with the swords."

Hermione leaned over her empty plate. "Is there any chance they're being controlled by these 'Far East' characters? Or just being played by them?"

"Doubtful," Ginny answered after consideration. "He's always been the best chess player I've ever known; I don't believe he'd get outwitted by them."

"I almost wish that he was being controlled or played," Hermione told her. "It would mean that maybe he isn't as evil as he's coming off as."

Harry chuckled. "Either he's totally evil, or a helpless pawn?"

"I hate to say it, but I'd forget the idea that he's a helpless pawn," Ginny told them.

Hermione looked at her friend. "Ginny, what happened last night- how did you freeze everything like that?"

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "I wish I knew. I saw him moving, and… it looked like he was pointing his wand at you," she eyed Harry briefly before turning away. "I could tell that he was about to do the killing curse. I didn't know how to save you, but then it clicked in my head- freeze him."

"I think you froze more than just Draco," Harry's voice carried a trace of awe.

"Didn't expect that," Ginny shrugged. "When it happened, I saw him, and all he'd done, from yesterday all the way back to my first year in school. I saw his evil, his entitled sense of superiority, and…" she blushed. "And I even remembered his exotic tastes in bed. I saw all of that in an instant, and knew that he was about to kill someone else, and I knew that I couldn't let that happen." She stood after a moment of quiet and took her plate to the sink. "I'm going to have to skip the exercises today." She smiled, changing the subject. "I'm meeting someone at Hogsmeade and going up to Hogwarts."

Harry's ears perked up. "Oh? May I ask who?"

Ginny's smile spread a little more. "I'm going with Neville as he considers the position of Herbology instructor. He invited me to do lunch and visit with him during the interview."

Hermione's eyes widened and Harry laughed. "That's great! You need to let us know how it turns out!" he told Ginny.

"I expect to be back tonight," she replied.

"Bring Neville! We'll have a late dinner!" Hermione gushed.

When Ginny left, Harry and Hermione did their morning meditations and exercises. With the exception of one or two truly complex spells, Harry was equally proficient with and without his wand. Hermione was proud of his development. Harry had confided in her during their time together that he felt somewhat less the grand heroic wizard that everyone made him out to be. They'd destroyed Voldemort's horcruxes as a team; Harry had survived several earlier meetings with Voldemort thanks to the sibling wands; he'd won the Tri-Wizard Tournament because Voldemort had rigged the event from the beginning; even his surviving the killing curse was precipitated by the work of others- his mother's sacrifice and Voldemort's accidental horcrux inside Harry. Hermione knew that Harry felt unworthy of much of the praise he received. "I feel like a giant did all the work, lifting me up to some unimaginable height, and I got all the credit for it," he'd confessed to her one night.

It pleased Hermione to no end to see how Harry had progressed, on his own, without being led along by Dumbledore or anyone else. Certainly, they'd taken advantage of the rune-wards tattooed on their bodies, but she'd watched as Harry's power had grown, and his will and focus seemed to increase exponentially. She didn't notice that Harry had that same sense of pride when considering his wife. Hermione had always been the brains of the Golden Trio, and the exercise and training they'd been practicing had done wonders for her physical fitness and magic. Harry would wager that her magical abilities were almost as impressive as her intelligence.

Ginny and Neville returned to Potter mansion early, easily in time for dinner. The four enjoyed the meal and congratulated Neville on his acceptance of the teaching position. They celebrated late into the night, until finally the two couples split up with obvious interest in the same thing. Hermione pulled Harry into the bedroom and they spent several hours making love. Along the way, they discovered a new twist to the bonding tattoo. Hermione assumed that the wedding and the magical bonding that happened then pushed the bond deeper, and they were becoming more and more aware of each others' emotions and thoughts. They were sharing emotions more fluidly, without conscious effort, and the connection seemed more elemental and basic. Harry speculated that, with practice, they might even begin to share thoughts.

Harry awoke with a start. He felt Hermione asleep in bed, her breathing deep and warm against his chest. He looked around the bedroom, then realized that the buzzing he sensed was a strong pressure on the house wards. Harry slowly rose from bed, slipped into the nearby bathroom, then went downstairs and called for Death.

"_It is the Weasley male, Master. He has brought over a hundred warriors, including his constructs, and they are attempting to breach your wards."_

"Bugger," Harry grumbled, looking outside at the dark, and then glancing at a clock. He rushed upstairs to wake Hermione, then found Ginny and Neville curled up together in her bed. Harry woke them and quickly explained their situation.

Everyone met in the kitchen shortly after that. "What the hell does he want?" Neville asked grumpily.

Harry shrugged. "Revenge, his sister, maybe he's tired of playing games, your guess is as good as mine." Harry brandished his "battle kit" and reminded everyone about the gunpowder. "Don't fear using it if it kills those _things._" He cast a patronus and sent word to Professor McGonagall. Harry looked around at the three friends, watching him anxiously. "You don't have to…"

"We aren't abandoning you," Ginny interrupted harshly. Neville nodded resolutely.

Harry smiled and took Hermione's hand. "Well let's go see what Minister Weasley wants." He led his friends out the door and down the pathway to the gate to meet their old friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters within, all intellectual property blah blah blah. Positive reviews will be appreciated, constructive criticism will be thanked. This is my first HP fanfic. It includes some moderately graphic scenes of smut and battles. Questions, comments, and concerns will be directed to the appropriate place.

...

Chapter 10

Minister of Magic Ronald Bilius Weasley stood at the gate to Potter mansion, idly prodding the wards with his wand while he waited. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Neville walked cautiously down the pathway to the gate.

"So you did throw in with this lot," Ron sneered at his sister. "I guess I should thank you for killing Draco. He was getting too demanding, kept trying to force my hand." Ron's sneer grew. "Git never was any good at chess. Didn't understand strategy. I do." Ron waved his hands expansively. "Made it all the way to Minister of Magic. Me- a poor old Weasley!" His eyes flitted up and down Hermione, with a ghost of anguish and hunger. "You sure you don't want to change sides? Come over to the winning team?"

Hermione bristled. "I'm already there."

Ron laughed. "Let's have a good row, just for old time's sake! Think you've got it in you to yell at me like you used to?"

"No, I don't," Hermione whispered just loud enough to be heard. "You can only be hurt by those that you love." She lifted her chin defiantly. "I'm protected from your anger and your jealousy, Ron."

Her words slowly sunk in, and Ron growled a deep, animalistic growl. "Cheating slag. Fair warning, Potter. When she finds a new fancy, she'll toss you aside too."

Harry laughed. "Is that what you came here for? To try and sow discord between us?"

"Nah mate." Ron bowed floridly, calming his temper. "I came to wish you and your wife many happy returns. Let me give you my wedding present, won't you?" His sneer returned and he began pushing against the wards once more.

"I don't think so, Ron. All your friends make me nervous," Harry countered.

Ron laughed. "Poor Potter. You've got the Deathly Hallows, but has that really helped you any? Your wards seem stronger, but that's all I can see. I bet you don't even use the Elder Wand, do you?"

"Nah, I'm quite comfortable with my own wand when I need it."

"That's too bad. You should give it to someone who WILL use it to the fullest," Ron answered casually, then thrust his own wand at the shield barrier between them. The ward held, but there was a bright spark where wand met ward, and cracks of light spread along the shield as it began to fracture. When it finally ruptured and broke, Harry dove sideways, placing himself between the ensuing blast and Hermione. Before he'd rolled and stood, chaos had poured in through the gate. Harry looked and saw Ginny and Neville fighting together against a number of enemies. While their movements weren't as practiced and fluid as his and Hermione's, Harry was proud of the power the two were showing.

Harry didn't have time to congratulate them, however, as a dozen more ninjas came storming onto the battlefield. He and Hermione began their own dance, dealing death quickly and efficiently. Ron was holding back, watching the four battle the overwhelming odds. Even as powerful as they were, the four would soon be overwhelmed simply by the number of attackers. Ron laughed, his voice amplified. "No one to help you now, Potter! No Dumbledore to pull the strings, no mother to take your curse! Now we'll see if you're as good as your own legend!" Ron waved the Life Eaters forward, and the attackers shifted. The ninjas pulled back, allowing the cloaked figures to encircle both pairs of opponents. Harry sheathed his wand and pulled out the sword he'd practiced with, bounding into an attack. The move caught the creatures off guard, and he was able to slice through two before they knew what had hit them. When they recognized his attack, thick shields of air protected the figures.

A scream pierced the air and Harry looked to see Neville standing transfixed, his face a mask of pain, as one of the Life Eaters pulled his magic from him. "Ginny! The powder!" he screamed, then took his own supply of gunpowder and began throwing it at the creatures. It seemed to float in the air, light flickering off the powder, until Harry flicked his mind, causing a small jet of flame to lash out at the gunpowder. With an explosive flash and great _whoosh, _the gunpowder ignited. Satisfyingly, the Life Eaters recoiled as if hit by an invisible wall. The stink of sulfur filled the air, and everyone watched horrified as the creatures near the flash began to writhe and implode with inhuman wails.

The gunpowder had eliminated well over half of the Life Eaters, but there were still quite a few left. Harry heard a grunt and turned to find Hermione bludgeoning one with her conjured club. Harry couldn't help but laugh at her creativity and followed suit, conjuring a long staff which he used to hit the creatures from a distance. True to form, the beings were physically no match for the battle-tested humans. When Harry dispatched the last one, he looked and saw Ron still standing in the back. As the ninjas advanced again, Harry saw two Life Eaters standing beside Ron, and he realized that Ron was choking the pair of them. He didn't get the chance to see the energy transference, however, as the ninjas assaulted in waves.

Harry and Hermione fought together, their movements as fluid and synchronized as usual. Harry thought he could hear Hermione's thoughts as they battled, and soon they were communicating without words. Harry's giant bowling ball of water solidified into ice with three of the ninjas trapped inside, and Hermione levitated it and flung it towards Ron. Harry was already shifting his attack, this time striking a line of enemies with a compressed blast of air, knocking them back several feet before Hermione drew the ground up to entomb them.

Despite their unmatched power, the numbers were simply against them. Ginny and Neville were stumbling and struggling to avoid the mix of physical and magical attacks, while Harry and Hermione were relying more and more on shields and defensive spells. Then, with a cry from Ronald, the ninjas stopped their attack. Ron strode forward, his eyes glowing red in the light of fires that had spilled across the battlefield.

"Not bad, Potter. Care to try your hand against your old friend?" Ron brandished his wand in a relaxed, but dangerous manner.

Harry stood, straightened his shoulders, and took a deep, cleansing breath. "This ends now," he told his friend. Harry sheathed his wand, his own eyes clear and calm.

"I'm glad we are in agreement!" Ron snarled before lashing a rope of fire from his wand, whipping it towards Harry angrily. Without moving, Harry obliterated the fiery rope and caused a great gout of fire to encircle the redhead. Ron screamed and the fire transformed into water, then ice, and exploded outward in thousands of crystalline shards. Harry easily vaporized the ice shards. Ron became enveloped in a cocoon of gelatinous fluid, but he simply levitated himself out of it and shot jets of acidic yellow towards Harry. Still, Harry had yet to move, and the spells dissolved in the air before him. Ron snarled, darting to one side and firing a chain of spells quickly towards Harry. Harry negligently brushed the spells aside with one hand, then caused another wave of the ground to roll towards Ron. Ron dove over the wave, but was unprepared for the wall of stone that Harry had conjured in his path. Ron smacked into the wall, dazed, and instinctively threw a chain of broad band spells outward, a black fog at the forefront of the chain, followed by blasts of projectiles designed to force an attacker into cover. He followed with a spear shot from his wand, inky black and smoking. It caught Harry by surprise, and he cried out as he felt the spear driving towards his heart. Harry fell backwards, a shard of the spear sticking up from his chest.

Ron blinked and scowled. "What?! That was… Nobody can survive Death's Spear!"

Harry reached up and grabbed the spear, jerking it from his chest with a painful grunt. He tossed it aside and stood again, gasping for breath. Ron growled and conjured a hundred more of the black spears, sending them all directly towards Harry. Harry turned sideways, quickly conjuring the curved shield that he'd used against Malfoy. Everyone gaped as the spears hit the shield and seemed to bend, curving upwards and then back towards their caster.

Ron cried out and threw up a hasty shield, then with a thunderclap disapparated to another part of the battlefield. It was when he gave a strangled grunt that everyone noticed the single black spear protruding from Ron's abdomen. "WHY!?" he cried out painfully. "You ALWAYS win! You'll always be the hero! You always get what I wanted!" He cried out and drew his wand upwards to his temple, his eyes fierce and determined. Harry was surprised to see Ron drawing out a long string of memories, and then with a muttered spell, he cast the memories at the four gaping at him.

Everyone found themselves at the Burrow, watching as a young Ron told his family about his year with Harry Potter. They watched as Ginny's eyes grew curious, then almost hungry. Arthur was congratulating Ron on his chess game and his part in helping Gryffindor win the House Cup. Time shifted, then, to a dim corner of a Hogwarts hallway. Ron and Hermione were there, whispering about homework and scheduling a "study date." Harry watched as Ron watched Hermione leave, and he could see the interest in the redhead's eyes.

The next memory was later in second year. Hermione had been petrified, and Ron was sitting at her side in the hospital wing of the castle, concern etched on his face. They followed Ron as he watched Harry basking in the applause from beating the basilisk and saving Ginny. Time seemed to speed up, and the four were flooded with a torrent of moments, building a love for Hermione, respect and awe for Harry, and the growing feeling of inadequacy as his two friends seemed to overcome every challenge the trio faced. Then, Dumbledore was dead and Hermione was promising to accompany Harry as he searched for the remaining horcruxes. Everyone saw the stab of jealousy as Ron watched Hermione volunteer so quickly. Then, in the forest of Dean, they relived the scene where Ron had returned and faced his fears in the horcrux.

Hermione choked on her tears as she watched Ron's greatest fears unfolding before him; his two closest friends cementing their own relationship and casting Ron aside as the unnecessary third wheel. They watched as the final battle at Hogwarts raged around them, while Ron and Hermione raced down to the Chamber of Secrets to retrieve the basilisk fang. They saw Hermione's surprise at Ron's successful opening of the chamber, and they felt his pang of sadness that this small thing was so impressive to her.

Time flowed around them, and they watched as Ron and Hermione spent time together, arguing and making up, only to fall into the same routine all too soon. Everyone felt Ron's fear that she was drifting away from him. The one person that he'd loved, the one person that had called him back when they were searching for Voldemort's horcruxes. Then Ginny and Harry broke up, and everyone knew that Ron's fears were coming to fruition. Harry found excuses to visit Hogwarts while Hermione finished her last year, and every time Ron visited, they spent the entire time arguing.

Finally, the breakup came, and everyone watched the world collapse in on Ronald Weasley. He was alone; his two closest friends had abandoned him for each other. They saw glimpses as Ron's days drug on into nothingness, his work had no meaning and his life became a dull meaningless existence.

The memories ended when Hermione screamed; breaking the trance everyone had fallen under. She scrambled over the battlefield, tripping on corpses and dropping her wand carelessly before collapsing beside Ron, weeping. Without hesitating, Harry called out to Death in his mind. "Death, please don't take him."

"_That is ill-advised, Master. This one still holds great enmity towards you and your mate."_

"Just do it!" Harry heard Hermione scream. Then, with a sickening sucking sound, she jerked the spear from Ron's side and threw it away. She cradled him, crying as tears spilled from her eyes onto Ron's ashen face.

Then, Ron blinked and gasped a breath. "What the…?" He looked around to see the fighting stopped, his two oldest friends kneeling by his side with concern etched on their faces. He saw the shard of the spear that had hit him. "How… That is always fatal! I should be…"

Harry interrupted him with a soft voice. "Master of Death, just like the Hallows said…"

Ron's face started to curl into another snarl, and without a word the ninjas resumed their attacks. Ginny and Neville stood tiredly, their attacks and shields rapidly becoming weaker.

Harry's anger flared. "Alright, that's enough!" he shouted, causing everyone to freeze. "Ron, it's time to get over this childish jealousy!" The ninjas paused for only a moment, then drew their swords and began a physical attack on the exhausted Ginny and Neville. Harry growled and turned, his eyes taking in the waves of assailants. With a thought, he sent a broad wave of power expanding outward from where they knelt. When it hit the ninjas, they were blown backward, bones crunching and bodies falling at odd angles. Harry looked at his old friend. "Ron, stop this!"

Ron laughed weakly. "You'll have to kill me for it to stop, Potter. I'm done living in your shadow. Either I win or I die trying!"

Hermione pulled at Ron's shoulder. "Ronald, you know that we all love you! We haven't abandoned you. We want you in our lives just like you've been in them ever since we started school. We miss you!" she dashed the tears from her eyes. "I miss you!"

Ron sneer faltered, but Hermione was already continuing. "I miss you, but if you don't stop this path you're on, I will personally hunt you down and peel the skin from your bones inch by inch for how you spat upon our love and our friendship. And if you ever harm another person dear to me, I will kill you then resurrect you just to kill you again!"

Ron sputtered, almost laughing. "If anyone could do it, it would be you." He grimaced, looking around at the destruction, then with a thunderclap, disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters within, all intellectual property blah blah blah. Positive reviews will be appreciated, constructive criticism will be thanked. This is my first HP fanfic. It includes some moderately graphic scenes of smut and battles. Questions, comments, and concerns will be directed to the appropriate place.

...

Chapter 11

With a quick look around, Ginny gathered her wand and took Neville's hand. "I must go. I'll be back here as soon as I can." She leaned in and kissed Longbottom warmly. "I'll try and send a patronus when I get ready to come back."

"Where are you going?" Hermione and Neville asked.

"Home," she replied. "I think there may yet be hope for him."

Harry and Hermione wished her well, then turned to see the sun creeping up over the horizon. Bone weary and barely able to stand, Harry, Neville, and Hermione turned to the arduous task of cleaning up the battlefield. Hours later, they were finally able to drag themselves back to the mansion and collapse for rest. Neville slept in Ginny's room, amusingly cuddled up to her pillow. Harry and Hermione showered and lay down in their bed, talking quietly and tiredly.

"Death, where's Ron now?" Harry asked.

"_At the home of his family."_ Harry had finally become accustomed to Death's chill in the air, and after the earlier battle he didn't even notice the charnel house reek that usually accompanied Death.

"Oh bugger," Harry grumbled. "Are they fighting? Do we need to go over there?"

"_No, Master. There is no battle going on, aside from a spirited discussion."_

"Well I guess we can be thankful for that," he mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

They awoke late that same day and checked in on Neville, who was still curled up with Ginny's pillow. Harry and Hermione slipped into the study and sent Headmistress McGonagall a letter. They felt that she should be kept abreast of events, and it gave them the chance to consider the more significant points of the battle. Afterword, they asked Blinky for a light meal and woke Neville. They were eating sandwiches and sipping tea, discussing their different view on the battle when Ginny arrived through the floo.

She embraced Neville warmly and without any embarrassment, then sat down at the table. "Well it's been an interesting day," she told them wearily, taking a sandwich. "Could we move to the sitting room or the study or somewhere more comfortable? I've been hunched around a kitchen table all day."

They adjourned to the study and relaxed. The fireplace crackled and cast orange-yellow light across the room while everyone settled onto comfortable couches. Hermione and Harry curled up close together while Ginny lay on the couch, resting her head in Neville's lap.

They caught Ginny up on the retelling of the battle. Harry explained the curved shield, and the truth behind the Deathly Hallows. Ginny told them that Ron had apparated to the Burrow, confused beyond belief. "I don't know what's going to happen now, but all day, it was almost like the old Ron was trying to come out.I think he may step down from the Minister post." She fished in her pocket and pulled something out, levitating it to Hermione. "He also told me to give you this. He skulked around his room for a good hour until he found it." Hermione laughed slowly, then shook her head.

"What is it?" Neville asked.

"A feather," she replied, her eyes distant.

"Brilliant," he continued. "But what's it mean?"

Hermione laughed again. "It's the feather from one of our first lessons at Hogwarts. The feather that we learned to levitate?" She scowled at the blank looks on her friends faces. "Oh honestly, don't any of you remember? _Wingardium Leviosa_? Professor Flitwick had us levitate feathers for our first bit of magic. I was able to do it before Ron; he got so angry about it."

"Well now it makes perfect sense," Neville rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Ginny laughed at his comment. "Nev, Ron kept it all that time because it was significant, it was important in his relationship with Hermione. Giving it to her… Has great significance."

The four were quiet for some time, watching the fire dance and savoring the restful peace. Finally Ginny spoke up. "So what now?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose it's too much to hope that it's over, but I dearly wish that it were."

Hermione was twirling the feather, her eyes twinkling as she looked at her husband. "Life goes on; the story doesn't really ever end. We can hope that this chapter has ended, though. Let it end not with a bang, but a quiet turning of the page."

...

_Fin._

_Author's final notes: (1) I broke the last chapter into two pieces, with this (tiny) chapter as the ending, because I really wanted the previous chapter to end with the battle. This chapter serves as the story's ending, even though we don't see a final resolution. I rather like that it's up in the air, but Your Mileage May Vary. (2) I know the story had flaws- it's literally my first attempt at writing anything fictional, so go easy on me. If you can offer constructive criticism and tips, I'd love to hear them. I have other ideas for stories, but I plan on approaching the writing process differently than I did for this story; hopefully that will help avoid the problems (major or minor, depending on your opinion) that occurred in Red Rising. (3) If you made it this far, then thanks for reading! It was fun writing, and I hope it was fun reading._

_D._


End file.
